Smosh Games One-Shots!
by ehtehkuh
Summary: So, I wrote down all of the possible pairings within the Smosh Games crew (there are fifteen possible pairings) on scraps of paper and put them in a hat. Every other day or so, I'll pick a pairing out of the hat and write something about it, I guess... (WARNING: SOME THINGS WILL MAKE NO SENSE WHATSOEVER.) Enjoy c: I don't know how long this will go on... Maybe until I'm bored... :/
1. Revenge (Sohian)

**A/N: So... Yeah. Sohinki and Ian. Should be... Interesting. I'm just sitting at my computer with absolutely no ideas in my head. Like, what do I write? Sohinki and Ian? Whaaaaaat?**

**Tell you what; I'll bring my laptop to the kitchen, make myself some hot cocoa, and write this [insert down arrow here] to indicate where the story should start. Hopefully an idea will soon pop into my head. :/ Meh...**

* * *

Ian abruptly turned around. "Shut the fuck up!" Ian exclaimed furiously. He had already repeated this phrase several times before. Frustrated, his hands tightened their grip around the controller, causing some buttons to unnaturally cave inward. All the while, Anthony and Mari were in hysterics behind him, finding large amounts of joy in his pain and suffering. He grumbled angrily while turning his head back around.

They were filming _Game Bang_. The Smosh Games crew was playing what Ian found to be a ridiculously difficult _Portal _custom map. Already a third of an hour in, and Sohinki and him still weren't sure of the solution to the puzzle.

When Mari managed to decrease her uproar to breathy chuckles, she leaned over Ian's shoulder and put her mouth as close to his ear as possible without touching it. Anthony was heaving heavily, try desperately to contain his laughter.

"Laser..." Mari whispered, drawing out the word for an unnecessary amount of time. Suddenly, she, along with Anthony, burst out laughing once again. However, this time, Mari carelessly started cracking up right next to Ian's ear, causing him eardrums to be vibrated violently. Ian's ears ached terribly, but he remained unfazed, for he directed his focus to the game and only the game.

Sohinki, on the other hand, finally decided to voice his opinion.

"Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up," he said monotonously. Mari and Anthony just chuckled at him.

Sohinki may have been emotionless in his reply's tone, but he was broiling on the inside. Ian and him were frantically moving their character about the map and were, at the point, very dissatisfied at the small amount of progress they thought they had made. They were near their breaking point, yet their own friends aided in their distress.

Sohinki and Ian were both quite enraged.

Ultimately, Sohinki and Ian ironically won first place in the entire _Game Bang_. After Lasercorn and Jovenshire performed their punishment, of consuming a smoothie containing loads of different, uncomplimentary items, they ran away in haste, looking for a way to cleanse their mouths. The cameras were then turned off. Sohinki and Ian took this time to confront MAri and Anthony about their actions.

Ian stomped to Sohinki's side so that Sohinki and him were right in front of Mari and Anthony. Doing so, Ian's hand accidentally brushed against Sohinki's. Ian jumped a little bit, causing Sohinki to turn and look at him, confused. Ian's cheeks reddened.

_Sohinki must not have noticed..._ Ian thought. _Good..._

Sohinki didn't know it, but Ian was really attracted to him. Ian adored Sohinki's shyness. And his awkwardness. And his green eyes. And his shortness. In short, Ian found Sohinki to be the epitome of 'adorable.' It helped that Sohinki was wearing his "Cute for Life" t-shirt that Ian just loved.

Ian crossed him arms as he stood by Sohinki. They both stared menacingly at Mari and Anthony, who just looked at them awkwardly.

"Okay, guys... What?" Mari asked, chuckling awkwardly.

"You know what," Sohinki replied in a low, gruff voice.

"No, we don't" Anthony claimed. Mad, Ian decided to "help jog their memory."

"You two fuckers tried to fuck with our round!" Ian barked. Sohinki remained nobly beside Ian, nodding in agreement. On the other hand, Mari and Anthony both took a step back, blown away by Ian's explicit remark.

"Whoa, Ian! Take it easy!" Mari said, putting both of her hands up in defense.

"Yeah, guys! It's just a game!" Anthony added.

Sohinki and Ian remained grounded, both huffing their noses, showing that they weren't satisfied with the response they got.

Mari and Anthony waited for Sohinki and Ian to move. A few seconds later, they got impatient and decided to just walk away from the situation, pushing right through Sohinki and Ian.

The two men turned around and watched their "friends" walk away.

Sohinki cupped his hands around his mouth. "Cowards!" he yelled towards them. Ian and him heard distant scoffs from their position, which just fueled their anger.

Suddenly, Sohinki got the perfect idea. He turned to his right and looked up towards Ian's face.

Unbeknownst to Ian, Sohinki really liked Ian. Not only was Ian physically attractive, with his bouncy hair and shimmering blue eyes, for Sohinki found him to be super funny, dependable, and nice as well. Well, nice to people who don't act like total douche-bags.

"Ian," Sohinki said.

Ian looked down at him. "What?" he asked, one eyebrow furrowed while the other was raised. Sohinki couldn't help but smile about Ian's facial expression; _He's just so attracitive_, Sohinki thought._  
_

"We should enact revenge against those fools and make sure they never dare to try us ever again," Sohinki suggested in a deep, devilish voice. _He sounds so evil... _Ian thought. _Why do I like it?_

"Well, well..." Ian replied, mimicking Sohinki. "That sounds like a splendid idea. How do you plan to 'enact revenge,' Sir Sohinki?"

Sohinki beckoned Ian to crouch a bit. After he had done so, Sohinki moved his head towards Ian's ear as to whisper something into it. Sohinki's bottom lip actually made contact with Ian's earlobe, causing Ian's body to start getting hot. As Sohinki whispered his plan into Ian's ear, the warm breath that tickled Ian's neck gave him goosebumps and turned him on.

After the telling of the plan was finished, the corners of Ian's mouth were tugged upward into an evil smile, similar to the Cheshire Cat.

"Perfect," Ian said intensely.

_-kinda' like you_, they both thought.

* * *

Ian walked back and forth, waiting for Sohinki. He tried to avert his focus -distract himself- by listening to the muffled taps of his loafers hitting the floor. But, soon enough, the little _dinks_ could no longer keep Ian occupied.

Ian took out his phone and checked the time for the fifth time.

_9:22 already. I told Mari and Anthony to come at 9:30_, Ian thought nervously. He chewed anxiously on his bottom lip.

Just then, Sohinki burst through the office building's glass entrance. He was bent over in exhaustion, heaving. Ian saw on his back two water guns. He smirked deviously.

Once Sohinki recovered, he stood up straight and courteously handed Ian one of his water guns.

"Thanks, Sohinki," Ian quickly uttered.

"No prob," Sohinki replied, smiling.

Ian unscrewed the water cartridge from the mechanism and held it up to his nose, smelling the liquid inside of it. He was hit with the horrendous, putrid, absolutely foal smell of spoiled milk. Even his nostril hairs recoiled in disgust. He felt like retching. He quickly screwed the cartridge back onto the water gun.

Noting Ian's reaction, Sohinki sarcastically asked Ian, "Like it?"

Ian scoffed. "Of course not!" Then, he grinned. "And I know that Mari and Anthony are gonna' hate it as well."

"By the way, how'd you get them to come to the office on a day off?" Sohinki inquired.

"I told them that the _Game Bang_ file got corrupted and that we needed to shoot it again," Ian said.

"Nice!" Sohinki complimented, putting his hand up. Ian enthusiastically high-fived him, feeling as evil as Satan himself.

"How'd you get the spoiled milk?" Ian questioned back.

Sohinki smirked. "Let's just say we're very lucky that Joven barely ever cleans his kitchen." Ian started chuckling. _Man, I wish Sohinki was more like this on_ _camera_, Ian thought._ I really wish the fans would appreciate his humor more._

Once Ian stopped chuckling, Sohinki added, "I also got the water guns from him."

"Nice one," Ian said approvingly, putting his fist up. Sohinki fist-bumped Ian almost immediately, taking Ian a little by surprise.

Ian checked his phone once again, eyes widening at what time it was. He unknowingly grabbed Sohinki's hand and rushed him to a column to hide behind since the entrance was made of clear glass.

"They'll be coming any minute now!" Ian said while dragging Sohinki.

Sohinki was in heaven. _The __Ian Hecox is holding my hand right now_, Sohinki thought. _It's like every Smosher's dream!_

Once pulled behind a column, Sohinki and Ian stood close together, Ian right behind Sohinki. Ian looked almost as though he was protective over Sohinki, his longer, bigger body dwarfing Sohinki's more petite structure. Sohinki sighed dreamily, loving the current circumstance.

Minutes later, Ian saw the glass doors open just a crack.

"Sh!" he whispered harshly to Sohinki. He obeyed without question.

"On the count of three," Ian said. Sohinki nodded in agreement.

Mari and Anthony entered the building, looking straight forward. Sohinki could hear them discussing all of the possible ways a file could get corrupted. He almost wanted to snicker at their ignorance, but remained silent.

"One... Two..." Ian said. Their legs tensed, ready to spring into action.

"Three!" Ian called. They jumped out from their hiding place to Mari and Anthony. Before the oblivious two could react to Ian's shout, they were covered by shots of spoiled milk. Sohinki attacked Mari while Ian focused on Anthony. The devilish duo didn't have any mercy whatsoever. They went all out on Mari and Anthony, spraying with every bit of spoiled milk. They even went as far as to take off the water cartridges and deliberately dump the last drops top of their heads.

Once the attack was over, Sohinki and Ian stepped backward to admire their work. There, they saw Mari and Anthony, both wearing what looked like expensive, brand-name clothing, completely drenched in expired milk.

They both took a whiff of the milk at about the same time. In result, they both started gagging at the same time. They simply couldn't stop. The vile odor of the milk overpowered Mari and Anthony's gag reflexes, causing them to still be gagging as they walked their way out of the door. Somewhere, between breaths, Sohinki and Ian heard Mari yell, "You dicks!" They didn't bother replying to Mari's snarky comment, because they knew who won here. They were beaming, pleased with the result.

Once Mari and Anthony both left, Sohinki and Ian turned to each other. They were both super happy, not only because their revenge plan went perfectly, but because they finally got to do something together. Just the two of them.

They high-fived once again. However, this time, when their hands touched, they decided to not release contact. Their smiles dropped, and they started blushing. Palm against palm, Sohinki and Ian's fingers slowly started interlacing with each other. They were both completely in awe of what just happened; their dreams were being realized right in front of them.

Suddenly, Ian snaked his hand out of their embrace. Sohinki was disappointed until he realized Ian only did that to be able to grab Sohinki's face with two hands. And palm on each cheek, Ian leaned forward and fiercely attacked Sohinki's lips. Sohinki submitted himself under Ian's dominance, whimpering in pleasure into the kiss. Sohinki face was scratched by a abrasive substance, his pitiful stubble was no match for Ian's thicker facial hair.

Compassion swelled between these two men, their inhibitions dissipating into the air around them. Their heart rates increased ten-fold, adrenaline coursing through both bodies. They pushed harder and harder against each other to the point of teeth-clacking and chest-to-chest contact.

If they were to describe the kiss... They'd say it was perfect.

However, they both were unaware of the face the was pressed up against the glass doors, witnessing the whole even. The person who belonged to this face snickered evilly while pulling out her iPhone. She held the phone up, making sure the whole scene could be capture.

"Let the war begin, boys," she declared.

_Click_.

A photo was taken.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you don't mind that I made Sohinki and Ian into total douche-bags, but... THIS WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF. DON'T JUDGE ME. GEEZ. I TRIED.**

**Anyway, come back tomorrow, and see what ship I draw out of my magical, mystical hat next!**

**Until tomorrow, this is Ehtehkuh, signing off. BYE~**


	2. Thank You, Anonymous (Jovanthony)

**A/N: Jovenshire and Anthony! Antshire? Jovanthony? I prefer the second one. Merp :/**

**ANYWAYZZ ME HAS PURRRFECT IDEA.**

**(P.S. Erin doesn't exist in this fanfiction. Sorry, Erin. :/)**

* * *

Anthony woke up with a slap to his face.

Anthony howled. He shot up immediately, sitting up straight in his bed. He cringed in pain, his hands quickly moved to knead his pained cheek.

"What the fuck..." he said, the slap still stinging. He hissed.

He looked up and met eyes with an aggravated Kalel. Her face was red with anger. Dried tears were visible on her cheeks.

"Anthony Padilla..." she growled through her teeth. "You must have a lot of nerve..."

Anthony was boggled. For a moment, he blankly stared at Kalel with an agape mouth.

Growing impatient, Kalel slapped Anthony once again, making sure her long, manicured fingernails raked along Anthony's cheeks. This time, Anthony shot up out of bed, as furious as Kalel. He swallowed his pain, trying to claim dominance in the situation.

"Kalel, you better explain yourself..." Anthony warned with a menacing tone. He walked up to Kalel and leaned forward, towering over her. Kalel merely glared back at Anthony. She wasn't going to step down easily.

"You mean-" Kalel started, putting her pointer finger on his chest. "-you better fucking explain yourself," she finished, accenting her statement with a little push against Anthony's chest. Caught off-guard, Anthony balance got messed up with that minuscule push, and he took one step backward to stabilize himself.

Kalel just turned around and started storming away from the situation. Anthony huffed. _I hate it when she does that... _Anthony thought. _Why does she just go off and expect me to know what I did wrong? What the fuck did I even do?_

Anthony followed Kalel, who was still stomping away with haste. But, since he had the advantage of longer legs, Anthony caught up to Kalel quickly and grabbed her shoulder. Then, with one strong tug, Kalel was turned around.

Anthony grabbed both of Kalel's shoulders and jerked her closer to him with a violent pull. He quickly leaned forward to the point where their faces were an inch or two apart.

Now, here's the part where one would probably expect the long-time couple to make up with a glorious kiss. Both individuals would state their apologies and forgive one another for their mistakes. Life would return to normal.

But, no. That's not what happened here.

Gathering all of the strength in his vocal chords, Anthony yelled at the top of his lungs, "DON'T JUST FUCKING WALK AWAY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG, KALEL?!"

Kalel squirmed out of Anthony's hold. She glared at him with squinted eyes. The eyes weren't only squinted with anger, but with inquiry as well.

"You really don't know, do you?" Kalel questioned Anthony.

He almost wanted to face-palm himself. With two hands. And then tap his marble counter-tops.

With his head.

_Of course I don't know!_ Anthony thought madly.

But, he managed to contain his internal self. With a lot of effort, Anthony managed to slowly shake his head side to side. He crossed his arms to tense his body up and constrict his movement. He wanted to remain in control.

Kalel jammed her hand into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She kept it to herself for the moment, pressing buttons and sliding screens. Once she got what she wanted, she pressed her phone into Anthony's face. A screen suddenly pressed against his face, Anthony squawked in surprise.

"This! You fucking cheater!" she exclaimed. Anthony grabbed the phone from Kalel's hands an examined what was on the screen. Meanwhile, Kalel stormed into the kitchen.

Anthony was shocked and baffled at the same time. What Kalel showed him... It was a picture of him at the club last night...

He was kissing another girl.

This chick had oily hair, a pimply face, and other undesirable features. Anthony, even if buzzed out of this world, would never even consider kissing this girl.

_This... This isn't me_, Anthony thought in distress. _It can't be..._

He walked to Kalel, who was slumped in a chair and had her head down on the table. Her arms were wrapped around her head. She looked so broken down. Anthony felt heartbroken; they might've just been fighting, but Anthony still loved Kalel with all of his heart.

He took a seat next to his fiance. Hesitantly, he reached his hand out to stroke the back back of Kalel's head, holding his breath in anticipation. Kalel didn't move from Anthony's touch, causing Anthony to exhale in relief.

"Kalel..." Anthony said softly. "I know this looks bad... But..." His words drifted off.

"But, what?" Kalel asked, her words muffled by her position.

"I swear to God, that isn't me. It might be Photoshop. Or, maybe it's someone who looks like me."

Kalel sat up straight and looked at Anthony, her eyes contorted with misery. "How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" she asked, choking on her tears.

"Who are you going to ask?" Anthony questioned. "Me, or whoever sent you this picture?" This lead to another question. "How'd you get this picture, anyway?"

"I can't tell you who I got it from," Kalel uttered between sniffles. Anthony was confused, but decided not to question her. He didn't need to anger or sadden her further.

"Still," he continued. "Who are you gonna' believe? Me, your fiance, or somebody else?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore," Kalel answered, looking into the distance.

"What?!" Anthony asked with a chuckle, just playing off Kalel's answer like it was a joke.

"I'm not kidding."

Anthony grew serious.

"I thought I could trust you..." Kalel continued. "But cheating a second time? Anthony, I... I just don't know anymore."

Anthony groaned at what he thought were long forgotten memories.

Back in the early stages of their relationship, Anthony and Kalel got in this massive fight about something they both can't even remember. They didn't actually "split," but they did stay away from each other. During that time, Anthony found comfort in talking with Mari. Things escalated, and... Well...

Anthony face-palmed himself, calling himself "stupid" for thinking that Kalel would just forget him cheating on her. "Kalel. That was when I was dumb. Right now, I'm not stupid or crazy enough to even think about another woman." Anthony took hold of Kalel's hands, but Kalel quickly snatched her hands back. She stood up to look down at Anthony, who was still sitting in his chair.

"Anthony... On Twitter, you said something about a nightclub. Were you at a nightclub last night?" Kalel asked.

Anthony felt squeamish under Kalel's interrogation. He didn't want to tell the truth, but he knew lying would bite him in the behind later. "Yes..." he confessed.

At this moment, Kalel burst into tears, flooding the house. She ran to the exit, Anthony following closely behind her.

"Kalel, wait!" Anthony called. Kalel's hand was on the door knob, just about to turn it and push the door open.

Kalel quickly turned her head around to say, "Anthony, I love you. I really do. But, with us having to live separately because of school... And now, this." She turned back to the door.

"No more!" she cried as she crashed through the exit.

Anthony stood silently by the door, watching his now ex-lover run away from his life. Tears muddled his vision.

* * *

"Game bang!" the six co-workers shouted in unison.

Jovenshire quickly scrambled over to the camera to turn it off.

He turned back to his friends and just absorbed the sight. Everyone continued laughing at Ian, who suffered the punishment of having to wear the dress of shame and walk around the office. Even though the center of the ridicule, Ian was laughing as well._  
_

Jovenshire loved seeing his friends happy. Seeing people smile is enough to brighten Jovenshire's day. This is why he doesn't mind the punishments he usually has to face. If him cross-dressing makes his friends laugh, then so be it.

Jovenshire quickly looked at each person individually. Mari was bent over, hands on knees, laughing uncontrollably. Sohinki was expressing his enjoyment through a series of his strange chuckles. He put on hand on Mari's back, using her bent body as a support. Soon enough, Mari's laughing diminished and she stood up. This caused Sohinki to lose his balance and stumble back and forth, trying to stabilize himself. Because of this, Mari's hysterics started all over again. Sohinki almost looked like he was about to get angry, but then his face suddenly became calm. Matt's mouth twisted in a devilish grin. He pounced onto Mari, tickling her with all of his might. Now Mari's was wheezing while laughing, begging Sohinki to seize.

_Man... Just kiss already!_ Jovenshire thought. He rolled his eyes and moved on.

He saw Lasercorn _hee_-ing and _haw_-ing like a donkey. Jovenshire smiled at how ridiculous he sounded. His cheeks even started to hurt.

He moved on to Ian, who was twirling around in his dress like a ballerina. Ian said, "Look at me, Mari!" Mari then turned to Ian and appauded him on his "graceful" twirling.

_Ian's such a good sport... _Jovenshire thought.

Then, he moved on to Anthony.

Jovenshire cocked his head.

Anthony was laughing, but Jovenshire could tell it wasn't genuine. The way his lip quivered and the constant rubbing of his hands together... It gave Anthony away. Jovenshire could tell something was wrong in Anthony's life, and it pained him.

Anyone in this world would be hurt from having to see someone they care about in pain.

And Jovenshire cared about Anthony. A lot.

Jovenshire and Anthony hit it off great when they first met at that big party Clevver was throwing. They became friends quickly. Jovenshire had always admired Anthony for how caring and how dedicated to his work he was. He also appreciated Anthony's kindness and sense of humor.

Of course, those kinds of characteristics are normal to find in a friend. Just a friend.

But it wasn't that was for Jovenshire.

He had always found Anthony to be very attractive. Jovenshire found Anthony to have a flawless complexion. He had chocolate that Jovenshire could almost drown in. His body was perfect; Jovenshire loved challenges where Anthony was forced to take his shirt off. Anthony wasn't the most toned male their was, but he had enough muscle definition to make Jovenshire swoon. Jovenshire also liked that Anthony had some sense of style; he didn't just carelessly slap on clothes.

And his hair.

Oh, his hair.

Jovenshire thought Anthony looked good with his "emo-flap." But then Anthony got a new hair-style... And he grew some stubble...

This was when Jovenshire knew Anthony was the man for him.

But, alas- Jovenshire chose to keep his desires within. He was afraid that if people found out his secret, they'd run away from him, like he was a monster. He wouldn't be able to cope with that. Plus, Anthony was occupied with Kalel.

Jovenshire knew that Kalel was a likable person. She was really nice, optimistic, and constantly light-hearted. He liked Kalel, himself, very much. He knew Anthony was lucky to have a girl like her.

So, since he could have Anthony as a boyfriend, he decided to show Anthony that he cared. As long as Anthony knew he cared...

Jovenshire's thoughts were interupted by Ian's voice.

"Alright, guys," Ian called, gathering his friends. He had already take the dress off. "Who's gonna' edit?"

Anthony's hand rose up slowly. Ian looked in Anthony's direction, as if asking for some reasoning. All Anthony did was shrug his shoulders.

_This is my chance_, Jovenshire thought. He quickly shot his hand up.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Jovenshire yelled in a way similar to a war-cry. He got a few chuckles, but that was it.

"Alright. Joven and Anthony, you guys are assigned editing duty," Ian stated.

The crew members who got off work for the rest of the day walked toward the exit. They yelled variations pf, "Bye!" as they left.

Jovenshire and Anthony settled in for editing. They huddled around one computer screen and started.

Well, in actuality, Jovenshire was editing while Anthony sat silently by him, either nodding or shaking his head in approval or disapproval.

_Should I ask him what's wrong? _Jovenshire asked himself. _I know I shouldn't invade his privacy, but... He just looks so sad._ Jovenshire tried to think intelligently about the situation at hand.

"What's got yah' down?" Jovenshire asked nonchalantly, keeping his gaze fixated on the screen to make the question seem casual. _Perhaps that will make Anthony more comfortable to share his secret._

"Nothing," Anthony muttered. He turned away from Jovenshire, causing him to get a little frustrated.

Jovenshire decided to try again. "Come on, man. Don't lie to me. I'm your fwiend!" Jovenshire said, putting in that last sentence to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately, he didn't get a single chuckle out of Anthony. Not even a smile. However, Anthony turned back to Jovenshire, making Jovenshire believe that Anthony was coming through.

"Well..." Anthony started falteringly.

_Yes! He's gonna' confide in me! _Jovenshire thought eagerly.

But, it turns out Jovenshire jinxed himself, because Anthony just turned away again and muttered, "Never mind. I don't wanna' talk about it."

Jovenshire grunted in frustration. Noting his tensity, he started rubbing his temples and taking deep breaths. Soon enough, he was calm once again. HE decided to bother Anthony one more time. This time, with a different approach.

Jovenshire turned to Anthony, seeing the back of his head. He grabbed Anthony by the chin and slowly turned his face back around.

The sight he saw hurt him.

Anthony just looked so vulnerable.

Jovenshire almost wanted to cry, but decided to stay all strong for Anthony.

"Anthony, I know you're hurting. But, holding the pain inside with just push the knife deeper. Trust me."

Anthony's puppy-dog eyes grew even wider than before. His bottom lip was quivering.

After one inhale and exhale, Anthony said, "Well... Kalel and I got in a fight. And we kinda' broke up."

Jovenshire gasped. He was never aware on any sort of dysfunction in Anthony's relationship with his fiance- now ex-fiance. They always seemed like the picture-perfect, cliche couple for romantic movies that feed red velvet cake to each other in public restaurants and make out in the pouring rain. While one part of him grieved alongside Anthony, the other part of him felt happy that Kalel was out of the picture now.

Jovenshire scolded the part of him that experienced joy at Anthony's misfortune.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. He retrieved his phone and checked his new message.

_From: Kalel  
Message: Hey... Wanna go eat tonight? I'll pay :p_

Anthony looked at Jovenshire quizzically, who just stared at his phone.

"Dude... What's up?" Anthony asked.

Jovenshire looked up, surprised. "Um, what? Oh; it's nothing..." He blushed.

Anthony got a crazy idea. Smirking, he asked. "Ooh; it's a girl, isn't it?" Anthony seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Well, kinda'... But-" Jovenshire was interupted by the snatching of his phone from his hands.

"Anthony, no! Don't re-"

But it was too late. As Anthony read the message, the corners of his mouth fell down his face. His face muscles tensed up. Once done, Anthony carelessly threw the phone aside and stood up, looking quite angry.

"Why the fuck would Kalel ask you out?!" Anthony yelled.

Jovenshire cringed in his chair. He knew this would happen if Anthony saw the text. Jovenshire knew the text meant nothing of a romantic sort, for Kalel and him have gone to multiple dinners before as 'just friends.' But, Anthony had to jump to conclusions and call Jovenshire out.

"No, Anthony! You don't understand!" Jovenshire claimed. He remained sitting.

"I fucking understand!" Anthony stubbornly stated. "I understand-"

And just like that, Anthony's rage ends abruptly. He stands there for a few seconds, completely emotionless. After, he plopped back into his chair and started to tear.

"I understand she moved on much faster than me."

Anthony sat slumped in his chair, tears streaming down his face. Jovenshire, clinging desperately onto his willpower, remained solemn.

"Anthony, can you please tell me everything?" Jovenshire politely asked.

Anthony nodded silently. After he felt like he was calm enough and could control his voice, he started telling Jovenshire everything, starting from the day he cheated on Kalel.

Once finished, he just looked at Jovenshire's face for any emotions. Jovenshire eyebrow's were furrowed, as if confused while processing all of the information. He chewed on his bottom lip.

The longer Jovenshire was silent, the more anxious Anthony became. _What if Joven thinks I'm stupid because of my mistakes? __What if Joven thinks I'm a douche?_

Anthony didn't want that. He didn't want to tarnish- nor even stain- his relationship with Jovenshire.

He found Jovenshire to be a amazing person. Jovenshire always put others in front of him. He has tons of courage, being goofy in public without a care. Anthony could only wish he was able to be that open in public. He's also always making sure everyone is happy, which Anthony finds quite admirable.

As more silence ensued, Anthony simply couldn't take it any more.

"Jovendoyouhateme?" Anthony asked quickly.

Jovenshire looked at Anthony in confusion. "What? Of course not!" he said. Anthony sighed in relief. But then another question came up.

"Do you think I messed up, Joven?"

Jovenshire took a moment to deliberate his answer.

"Anthony, I do think you messed up. Cheating isn't okay. But, Kalel messed up in a way, as well. In a relationship, trust is everything. Since she didn't trust your claim about the photo, then... I guess there wasn't really a relationship."

Anthony whistled. "Wow, Joven... That's... A lot."

"Eh," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"So..." Anthony started.

"So..." Jovenshire continued. "You two just weren't meant to be. I'm sorry."

Anthony looked down, as if sad. Yet, he replied with, "Don't be sorry." He looked back up.

"Joven, you've helped me a lot."

"No problem. They do call me the Love Doctor!" Joven bragged.

Anthony rolled his eyes. He leaned forward in his chair and held his arms out. "Just give me a hug before it gets really weird," he urged.

Jovenshire, smiling, leaned in. The two men wrapped their arms around each other.

Anthony felt... Right. Jovenshire's arms pressed tightly into his back gave Anthony a sense of security. Jovenshire's warmth could be felt through the layers of cloth between them. It was perfect for Anthony.

After minutes of hugging, the two men leaned back a little and looked into each other's eyes. Then, as if they had the same thought, both Jovenshire and Anthony leaned in and kissed each other.

It was short. But, it was meaningful. Here lied constrictions and limitation and here bloomed fulfillment and... -and love. The plush lips of both men squished delightfully against one another's and their abrasive facial hair tickled each other pleasantly.

Once the kiss was released, the two men leaned their heads back. Anthony blushed to a crimson. In contrast, Jovenshire paled. In addition, his glasses slipped slowly down the bridge of his nose until it just slipped off his face.

"Oh!" Jovenshire said as his glasses hit the floor. He was going to bend over to pick them up, but Anthony stopped him.

"Don't, Joven. You look nice without glasses."

Jovenshire smiled.

They leaned in one more time.

* * *

_From smoshanthony:  
The world needs more people like TheJovenshire - super good guy that never judges anyone and will always make sure you're smiling. #truth_

* * *

**A/N: And this is done! Jovanthony rules here... *bah-dah-duh***

**Sorry this story came out a bit late :P Do you know that experience where you're playing on your DS, and you make a lot of progress in the game? And then, suddenly, your DS dies on you? And then you're like, "Oh crap! When was the last time I saved?" Well, that kinda' happened yesterday with this chapter. [still irritated]**

**Tune in tomorrow for another chapter!**

**Until then, this is Ehtehkuh, signing off! BYE~**


	3. Always (Maricorn)

**A/N: Mari and Lasercorn... Eh; they're more of a brotp for me, but I see why some people ship them. :/**

**(Warning: Scenes implying self harm are involved. If you are sensitive to material like this, don't read.)**

**(Also, it helps if you've watched the last LP episode of _Decay_.)**

* * *

Lasercorn drove slowly over to Mari's house. One of his hands rested on the steering wheel, turning it lazily whenever he needed to. His other merely drooped on his side, the car's movement creating momentum to swing it back and forth. As a driver, he was quite laid back.

Mari had invited Lasercorn over to her house to film what she hoped to be the final episode of _Decay_. Lasercorn agreed immediately, finding no harm in hanging out with one of his friends, especially Mari. He really liked hanging out with her. She's incredibly giggly and always blurts out strange things at inappropriate moments. _Plus, she's __so__ easy to_ scare... Lasercorn thought deviously. He smirked.

Once Lasercorn arrived at Mari's house, he got out of the car heard a tapping noise. He looked around a bit, trying to find the source of the tapping noise. His eyes landed on Mari, who eagerly hit her fingernails on the window pane, her face mushed against the window. Lasercorn laughed at how ridiculous Mari looked with her skin being pushed into her face. Cheerily, he walked to the front door, closer to Mari, and knocked on the door. Mari got off of the window and opened the door for Lasercorn.

As Lasercorn entered, he asked, "How long have you been waiting?"

Mari just winked at Lasercorn. She jogged over to where they would be filming.

Lasercorn wasn't only confused by her vagueness of her reply, but how she replied. _A wink?_ Lasercorn asked himself. _What's up with the wink? Why a wink? _Only bringing himself more confusion, Lasercorn decided to dismiss the thought. _It probably means nothing..._

Lasercorn entered Mari's living room only to be entranced by a sweet fragrance that had traveled from her kitchen. Unconsciously, his walking started drifting towards the delightful smell.

In the kitchen, Lasercorn found a steaming batch of brownies arranged lazily on a large platter. The delights were placed right under the light in the room, causing the icing on top of the brownies to shimmer, as if they were a gift from heaven above.

Lasercorn leaped forward for the brownies, planning to eat them all. However, he was stopped mid-air, constricted by the collar of his shirt. He turned around quickly to see Mari smirking.

"Uh uh uh!" she warn, wagging her finger right in Lasercorn's face. "No brownies until after we're done."

Lasercorn pouted, crossing his arms angrily. The combination of his furrowed eyebrows and protruded bottom lip almost made Mari burst into laughter, but she managed to control herself. She grabbed Lasercorn's forearm and started dragging him to where she planned to shoot the video.

It was incredibly hard to get Lasercorn to move. It was like he had cinder-blocks for feet. He stumbled along behind, incessantly whining.

"Why not?!"

"Pretty please?! With a cherry on top?!"

"I thought you were my friend, Mari!"

Mari was making very little progress in moving Lasercorn. She became frustrated quite quickly. Perspiration formed at the very top of her forehead, and her breathing started to become heavier. In addition, the hairs on Lasercorn's arm irritated her palms and made them started to itch.

Lasercorn, seeing how annoyed Mari was, decided to install his final blow. As Mari struggled while pulling him, he just sat down. Right on the floor.

Mari glared at Lasercorn angrily. "Lasercorn, get the fuck up," she demanded.

Lasercorn shook his head. "Not until I can get a brownie."

Mari merely flung off the jacket she was wearing, rolled up the sleeves of her t-shirt even more, and rubbed her hands together, preparing to drag Lasercorn's butt across the floor with all of her might. However, when she tried pulling Lasercorn, she accidentally pulled herself forward, causing her to topple onto Lasercorn. The air was knocked out of Lasercorn as she landed hard on his stomach.

Lasercorn's sitting position was compromised due to Mari's fall. With Mari on top of him, Lasercorn was sprawled on his back. Mari was on top of him, her face mere inches from his face. He could feel Mari's warm breathing on his face, her strawberry lip balm tickling his nose.

Lasercorn felt incredibly awkward in this situation, but... He kind of liked it. Mari pressed up against his body. Their faces being mere inches apart. Their breaths warming each other's faces. Their body warmth warming each other.

_No! _Lasercorn thought. _Mari's like my sister!_ Lasercorn insisted that the relationship between him and Mari was just friendly. Still, he couldn't seem to deny his feelings. _Plus, she has a boyfriend! I have a fiance! I can't think like this!_

Meanwhile, Mari laid on top of Lasercorn with wide eyes. Her hands were planted by Lasercorn's face, stabilizing her. She breathed heavily, still surprised by her own tumble.

_Lasercorn doesn't look too_ _bad..._ Mari thought. She found his face to be kind of roundish and baby-ish, which she thought was a bit adorable. His eyes, she found, were nice and big, making it incredibly easy to get lost in them. His hair... It looked glossy, shining under the light in the room.

_Stop it, Mari. He has a fiance_, she thought.

They stared at each other for a minute or two, both blushing intensely. Then, Lasercorn cleared his throat.

"Um, Mari? Can you please get off of me?"

Mari was suddenly brought back into reality.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, scrambling to get off of Lasercorn. Her blushing intensified even more.

"Oh my gosh, Lasercorn! I'm really sorry!"

Lasercorn clumsily, but successfully got up. While getting up, he said, "No, no. It's okay."

Both standing, they awkwardly stared at each other, scratching the back of their heads.

Mari took random glances around the room, trying to avoid eye-contact with Lasercorn. Doing this, she accidentally glanced upon his shirt and hos off-set it was. She reached her hands forward, intending to fix it. Quickly moving his shirt, Mari unintentionally skewed his shirt even more. She reached out a second time, but the awkward tension fogging the room stopped her. The two people in the room both tried to avoid eye-contact.

Another minute passed with no reply from either person.

"So... We should probably go film Super Mari Fun time," Mari said, pointing behind her with pursed lips.

"Yeah," Lasercorn uttered bunglingly.

* * *

"We have decayed _Decay_," Mari said satisfyingly. She was one-hundred-and-ten percent done with that game.

"We decayed all over that _Decay_," Lasercorn blandly stated while stretching.

"Yay," they both unenthusiastically said right after one another.

"Alright! Let us know what you guys thought, and we'll see you next time!" Mari said, as she does for every episode.

"Bye!" she sang.

Lasercorn said something noncomprehendible in a strangely high voice.

Once she felt that their farewells were sufficient, Mari walked over to the camera and turned it off. She then turned to Lasercorn with a confused look.

"What did you say?" Mari questioned.

"You shall never know!" Lasercorn answered in a gruff voice, very similar to his "Riot-Shield Man" voice. He then raced off somewhere. Mari followed slowly behind him, not wondering about where he wanted to go, for she knew that Lasercorn was going to go get the brownies.

Mari entered the kitchen and met a hungry Lasercorn devouring brownie after brownie. Bits of brownie flew all over the place, landing on anything to the floor, to the table, and to Mari's forehead.

She recoiled in disgust, wiping her soiled forehead clean with her jacket sleeve. She ambled slowly toward Lasercorn. Suddenly, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him out of the way. What she saw was a large, silver platter dusted with crumbs and bits of icing.

She turned head slowly to a shaking Lasercorn in the corner, his face soiled and his mouth full. He could hear the vile _crack_ as her neck twisted her head around.

"Lasercorn..." she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He slowly swallowed the remainder of brownie in his mouth.

Lasercorn was genuinely terrified. One time, he got to witness first-hand Mari beating the absolute shit out of a guy who tried to rob her. Mari may have gotten a broken nail, but you really should have seen the other guy. Lasercorn almost threw up at the sight of his injuries.

Anyway, Mari stomped closer and closer to Lasercorn, taking a step every few seconds. Soon enough, Lasercorn was pushed against a corner, Mari right in front of him.

"You..." she growled. She put one finger on his chest.

Lasercorn tensed up his body, bracing for impact.

Suddenly, Mari smiled. "-need to wash your face. Bathroom's upstairs. You'll find it," she said, winking.

Lasercorn sighed in relief. He rushed upstairs, making sure Mari wouldn't be able to get him if she suddenly changed her mind.

He wandered through the upper level of Mari's house. All but one door was opened. This door stood ajar, and Lasercorn peeked through the crack. He saw a toilet, so he had figured that must be the bathroom.

He pushed open the door and entered, closing the door being him. The bathroom was super clean, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. As a "man," Lasercorn would say, he was allowed to be a "bit dirty." And, he was used to being unsanitary. But, Mari's bathroom. The floor, the walls, the counter-top... It all smelled like lemony chemicals.

Lasercorn walked to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

_Wow__..._ he thought. _I got brownie all over_ me.

Brownie surrounded the perimeter of Lasercorn's lips. He showed his teeth and saw chocolate serve as enamel. He grimaced at his own appearance.

"Better start washing up!" he said merrily.

He looked down, trying to find a cloth to use to wash his face. The things he saw on the sink were strangely gender-specific. _Degree_ woman's deoderant, a Hello Kitty toothbrush holder, sort kind of exotic moisturizer...

_Hm. There must be two bathrooms_, Lasercorn thought, even though he didn't remember there being two bathrooms in Mari's house.

He grabbed this cloth with _Attack On Titans_ art on it. Lasercorn smiled, for _AoT_ is one of his favorite shows. He quickly drenched the cloth in some water, wrung the cloth a little, and started scrubbing his face. After his face was completely clean, Lasercorn lazily tossed the cloth back onto the table.

"Now," he thought aloud. "Time to clean out my mouth." He snickered at how inappropriate his remark would sound out of context.

He turned on the cold water, letting it run. He then cupped his hands together and put then under the cascading liquid. Water pooled in his hands, and he quickly brought his hands up to his face and sipped all of the water into his mouth.

Next, he swished and gargled the water for about half of a minute, then spit it into the sink. The once pristine sink was now a dirty brownie dump.

_Well, that's Mari's problem now!_

Lasercorn smacked his lips a couple times. _It still doesn't feel clean. I wonder if Mari has mouthwash..._

Lasercorn whipped his head around a few times, stopping when he laid eyes on a cabinet. He walked to it and opened.

What he found made his jaw drop.

* * *

"Yeah, Lasercorn? Why'd you call me upstairs?" Mari asked, concerned. She peered through a small opening of the door.

"Come in," Lasercorn commanded. His voice was a little shaky, which confused Mari. Despite being confused, Mari entered anyway.

Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack.

Lasercorn had found her cabinet.

It had razors in it.

Bandages in it.

Cut hospital bracelets in it.

Crusted blood in it.

The blood drained from her face. "H-how'd you find that?"

"Well," Lasercorn started, sounding a bit angry. "I was in here, like, 'Hey, my teeth are dirty. Maybe Mari has some Listerine?' So, I see your cabinet and open it!" He pointed to the open cabinet. "And, this! This is what I see!" He was choking back tears.

Mari quickly rushed up to Lasercorn.

"Please don't be mad at me!" she begged. The last thing she'd ever want is the relationship between her and Lasercorn to end.

Lasercorn's tense face relieved itself. "Mari..." he sighed. "I'm not mad."

"You're... You're not?" Mari asked. She looked at him was teary eyes, causing Lasercorn's heart to break.

"No; not at all," Lasercorn said, voice cracking. He walked closer to Mari and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's just... This shit is scary... Self-harm... It's just not like you..." Lasercorn said, letting his tears drop onto Mari's short sleeve.

"I don't want you to be harmed."

Mari leaned against Lasercorn, using his large pectorals as pillows for her head. She sobbed, letting her captive emotions flow out of her.

"Sh. There, there," Lasercorn cooed, stroking the back of Mari's head.

"Why? Why would you hurt yourself? You always seem so happy."

In between tears, Mari muttered, "P-peter..."

In that moment, Lasercorn pieced it together. _Peter must've broken up wit Mari. That's why only her stuff is in the bathroom._

Lasercorn wanted to murder Peter. _He deserves it... _Lasercorn felt. To him, Mari was the kindest, politest, generous, and overall, best girl in the world. She didn't deserve to have her heart broken. She shouldn't have felt the need to freaking cut herself, and damage her sensitive exterior while her interior is demolished.

_She deserved none of this. She deserves so much better._

As Lasercorn cradled her, Mari thought about how nice Lasercorn has always been.

_He's always there in a time of need. He's always doing little, nice things. He's always making me smile, or at least tries to._

All of a sudden, Mari felt a strong urge, and obeyed it quickly. She moved her head and kissed Lasercorn. She closed her eyes, completely immersing herself in the experience.

It felt right. It felt good.

Comfort rushed into Mari. Security flowed into Mari. She hadn't felt these kinds of things in some time.

This was how Lasercorn made her feel.

Protected.

However, Lasercorn didn't reciprocate. He was startled, his eyes were wide open.

_I can't like this! _he insisted. _I have a_ _fiance!_

Still... It was hard to deny it...

_No!_

Lasercorn shoved Mari off of him. She stumbled a few steps backward. She looked at him, hurt. Lasercorn saw this and tried to delicately handle the situation.

"Look, Mari! I have a fiance! We've been together for years!"

Mari looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I know." She looked up at Lasercorn, eyes looking a bit moist. "But..."

"David, I love you."

David was completely surprised at Mari's words.

"Mari, I love you as a friend, and possibly even more. But, as of right now... I can't be with you like that. I love my fiance as well."

Mari looked absolutely disappointed.

Lasercorn leaned forward and hugged her again.

Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "Just because we're not 'in a relationship' doesn't mean I won't protect you. Not on I, but all of your friends- Sohinki, Joven, Ian, and Anthony- we'll protect you."

Mari smiled. "I know. I know now."

Lasercorn grabbed Mari's small hands in his and gave Mari a comforting peck on the forehead.

"I'll always care for you, Mari."

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: Bittersweet ending, kids :| Sorry about that. I'm just kind of in a bad mood. Hormones are wacka-doodle-doo, if you know what I mean.**

**Anyway, sorry for skipping a day [again], but had an outage yesterday. Crazy shtuff, bro.**

**Tune in tomorrow for the next chapter!**

**Until then, this is Ehtehkuh, signing off. BYE~**

**(Fun fact: I originally had this prompt for a Marhinki fanfic. But, when I tried picking "Matt Sohinki/Mari Takahashi" out of my magical, mysterious hat, I got it on the 33rd try, and I had to cheat a little bit. So, I don't think I'm gonna' be writing a Marhinki fanfic anytime soon :c)**


	4. He Wanted To Say (Ianshire)

**A/N: Jovenshire and Ian! There are so many Ianshire-ey things they've done , but it's all too inappropriate to elaborate on in a fanfic. What have they done? They've knelt before each other's crotches, and Ian's legs were wrapped around Jovenshire's waist one time. Oh, and one time, as Ian explained, Joven's wang-wang was shoved between his butt cheeks.**

**Much too sexual, you see?**

**I need an idea to come to me...**

* * *

**(P.S. This one-shot will be kind of one-sided.)**

**(P.S.S. This one-shot has some form of self-harm in it. Viewer discretion is advised.)**

**(^ Man, I've always wanted to say that.)**

* * *

Jovenshire set up his camera set up his camera and prepared to film another 'Joven Plays' for his channel. His clammy hands rubbed against one another. He rolled his shoulders several times, trying to ease the tension in his back.

_This is the day_, he thought. _The day Erin will become my girlfriend._

For about a month, Joven and Erin have been friends. They met at when Erin just got a new job located at the same building Smosh Games was filmed. She had wandered aimlessly throughout the large office building, trying to find her office. Suddenly, she bumped into something and fell onto the ground, shrieking on the way down. She thought she had bumped into a wall. That is, until the wall spoke.

* * *

Jovenshire was walking blindly toward the Game Bang room, distracted by his conversation with Lasercorn on his phone.

"Lasercorn, where are you? Game Bang was supposed to be filmed in five minutes ago! We can't start without you!" Jovenshire yelled angrily.

"I'm on my way! I had to stop for gas!"

Jovenshire was gobsmacked by Lasercorn's lame excuse. "Really, Lasercorn? That's the best excuse you could come up with?"

Jovenshire scoffed. "You should ask Sohinki for advice on creating excuses."

Lasercorn insisted. "It's true!"

"Eh... I'll believe you for now, but only because I want to ask you how long it'll take for you to get here."

"Um..." Lasercorn started, but didn't finish.

"'Um' what? Tell me how long it'll take for you to get here," Jovenshire demanded.

"About... Twenty minutes," Lasercorn hesitantly stated.

"WHAT?!" Jovenshire yelled. Lasercorn cringed at the other end of the line.

Jovenshire was furious. _Twenty_ _minutes?! _Jovenshire thought. Jovenshire's had started up with waking up on the wrong side of the bed. The unfortunate incidents just kept accumulating. He couldn't find his hair gel. He got stuck in heavy traffic. He found out he had a big stain on the back of his shirt when he arrived at the office building and glimpsed at the reflection of his back in the glass exterior of the building.

He was about scream about how Lasercorn was "-NOT EVEN GONNA BE IN THE FUCKING GAME BANG-" and "-DIDN'T STOP FOR NO MOTHER-FUCKING GAS." However, he bumped into someone and heard a shriek.

He quickly looked down and saw a fallen woman lying on the floor.

_Oh, fucking God..._ Jovenshire thought, ending his conversation with Lasercorn. _Another chick that will want to run away from me._

Before Jovenshire could offer her help, the woman had gotten up and herself, dusting off her short dress.

_Oh my gosh... She's gorgeous..._ Jovenshire thought. His jaw was slack and his eyes were wide. Drool started dripping off the corner of his mouth.

What he saw a a tall, lean lady that was well-proportioned. Her face glowed with perfection, looking absolutely flawless. Her bouncy, blonde hair shined, almost blinding his eyes. Her eyes... There were so many different colors in them that fused together perfectly to create two magnificent pearls upon her face. The black mini-dress she was wearing emphasized how light and soft her skin looked.

So, in Jovenshire's eye, she the perfect girl.

"Hello?" the woman asked, waving a hand back and forth in front of his face.

Jovenshire snapped out of his thoughts. He blushed, a little embarrassed knowing that he just gawked at this lady while she was trying to get his attention. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he apologized.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" he said, voice cracking. His cheeks went from pink to red.

She just giggled. "It's okay, man. It was partially my fault."

_Her voice! It's adorable, _he thought.

Anyway, Jovenshire would not allow her to take the blame. He wanted to be a gentleman. "No, no," he insisted. "It was all my fault."

"Well, well then. If it's all your your fault, I guess you owe me," she said. She then quickly bit her bottom lip. Whether or not this was accidental, Jovenshire found it to be incredibly sexy. His cheeks went from red to crimson. However, the rest of his body went pale, accentuating his blushing. In addition, his glasses started fogging.

He quickly took off his glasses, unable to see through them. While wiping his glasses clean with the hem of his shirt, Jovenshire falteringly asked, "So... What do I owe you?" He looked down towards his glasses to avoid eye-contact.

"I'm new here, and have absolutely no clue where to go. Can you help?"

Jovenshire looked up quickly, shoving his glasses on. New-found confidence swelled in his system "Most likely. I know this building like the back of my hand."

"Cool. So do you know where this-" She walked to Jovenshire, shoulder-to-shoulder with him, and showed him the room number she had scribbled onto a torn-off piece of napkin. "-is?"

Jovenshire immediately knew where the room was, but stood there for a moment, pretending he was trying to remember. He was trying to see how long he could remain in physical contact with the girl of his dreams without it getting really weird. _Her shoulder's touching mine!_ he cheered inside his head._  
_

"Um..." she started after some time of silence. "Do you know where the room is? Or do you not know the back f your hand that well?"

Jovenshire chuckled at her little wise-crack. "No, I know where the room is." Starting to walk away, he said, "Follow me." The girl quickly followed his direction.

Jovenshire led her to the elevator, pressed the 'up' button. Once the elevator opened, he saw Sohinki getting out. He and the lady passed by Sohinki while getting into the elevator.

Sohinki was shocked. _Jovenshire's hanging out with an attractive female? What's next? Anthony throwing away his 3DS? _

Meanwhile, the elevator doors closed. Jovenshire pressed the button for the top floor of the building.

"The top? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Let me see the room number again."

She quickly handed him the piece of napkin. After a moment of observation, Jovenshire confirmed, "Yup. I'm one-hundred percent positive."

She started chewing on her lips nervously. Jovenshire painfully restrained himself from showing any sort of attraction towards her; he didn't want to look like a fool. Again.

"I don't really like heights," she confessed. "Or being new."

Hesitantly but successfully patting her on the back, Jovenshire said, "Sounds like you need a friend."

She mysteriously looked at Jovenshire in the eyes, almost smirking. "So... What are you saying?"

Jovenshire gulped. "I'm just saying... Maybe... If you need someone to talk to, text me."

"Okay," she replied nonchalantly. "Trade phones, and we'll put in our numbers."

_What? She just accepted me? That easily?_

He slowly pulled out his phone, inputting his password. Suddenly, his phone was ripped out of his hands and replaced with another.

After both people had quickly wrote themselves into the contact lists of one another, they handed each other's phone back and checked each other's contact information.

"Erin Darling? 'Darling' is your real last name?" Jovenshire asked in awe.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well... 'Darling' is such a cool last name."

She chuckled. "Speak for yourself, Mr. Ovenshire." She playfully poked him.

"I prefer being called 'the Jovenshire,'" he corrected.

"I prefer calling you 'Joshua,'" Erin said, winking.

Joshua started to pout, but not in a serious way. On the inside, he was giddy with happiness.

_I think she actually might like me_.

* * *

Jovenshire had just called Erin and told her to come to his office. The cameras were rolling, and he had already finished his introduction for the video. He was planning to do a 'Teach My Girlfriend How To Play Video Games" video, but he needed a girlfriend first. See where he was going with this?

After a few more minutes of nerve-wracking anticipation, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jovenshire called.

In walked the most beautiful girl Jovenshire knows. She wore a yellow, summery dress that flowed gracefully along the sides of her thighs.

"What did you text me for?"

"Sit down. You're gonna' be in my video."

She uncouthly ambled over to the seat next to Jovenshire, almost tripping along the way. Jovenshire managed to constrain his laughter, not wishing to anger the woman.

Once she had successfully taken a seat, Erin waved toward the camera.

"Hey there, Joven-knights!"

She then turned towards Jovenshire and whispered, "What are you doing?"

Jovenshire took a deep breath inward. One the exhale, he quickly uttered, "Erin-I-really-like-you-and-I'm-trying-to-make-a-video-with-my-girlfriend-but-I-don't-have-one-so-will-you-be-my-girlfriend?"

Erin looked at Jovenshire confusedly. "I have not the foggiest idea of watch you just said."

Jovenshire took another deep breath, and exhaled. Calm, he confidently asked, "Erin, will you be my girlfriend?"

She started laughing nervously. "Joshua, you're kidding, right?"

Jovenshire looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "No. I'm not kidding."

She stopped laughing, but remained smiling as if it was a joke. "Joshua, I can't date you."

Jovenshire's face tensed. "Wh-why not?" he asked falteringly.

"It'd be too awkward. You're practically my brother."

Jovenshire's entire world imploded.

_Brother? Brother?! _he thought. _How could she think like that?!_

"Brother?! I don't wanna' be your brother!" Jovenshire exclaimed. He quickly grabbed Erin's hands and pleaded, "Please! I love you!"

Erin snatched her hands back. "No, Joshua!" she asserted. "I love you, but not like that. You're, like, one of my closest friends."

Jovenshire was no longer sad, but steaming now. "I don't want to be a friend!" he growled.

"Joshua, I like someone else," Erin stated awkwardly.

Jovenshire froze. He let his emotion flow out of his body and drain through the floor.

Emotionless, he asked, "Who is it?"

"I don't want to tell you. It's my privacy."

"Then get out."

Erin looked at Jovenshire, boggled. "Out?"

Looking beyond Erin, Jovenshire monotonously stated, "Close friends don't keep secrets from other close friends."

Erin was getting a little flustered with Jovenshire, but kept her cool. "I'm not keeping anything from you. Privacy is-"

"Close friends don't flirt with other close friends and then go off liking someone else." Jovenshire's hands were balled into fists, clenching and unclenching.

"Joshua, I didn't mean to be a flirt. I was just-"

"Out," Jovenshire commanded.

"Joshua, I'm not leaving until you understand that-"

"OUT!" he boomed, grabbing Erin and pushing out the door. Erin tried resisting and yelling, but to no avail.

Once outside, Erin looked at Jovenshire with tears in her eyes. The new Jovenshire.

"Joshua," she started, chocking on tears. "I'm trying to stay friends with you! Why are you acting like this?"

No reply from Jovenshire.

Her lips pursed in anger, letting the aggravation boil inside her until she exploded.

"If I had known about this side of you when we met, I would've never entered that elevator with you!" She dashed off, sobbing.

Jovenshire slowly closed the door, still emotionless.

Then, suddenly, much like Erin, gallons of anger rushed out of him. He started furiously punching the solid walls with all of his force, throwing his whole self into the punches. He relentlessly pounded tables with his fists, causing table legs to creak.

It hurt like crazy.

But, it didn't hurt as much as Erin.

* * *

"Hello? Guys?" Ian called, hearing his echo ring throughout the building.

He had received a text from Anthony that the Smosh Games crew was gonna' meet at 11:00 A.M. to film Game Bang at the office building.

He pulled out his phone and checked the text to see if he read the time wrong.

_From: Anthony Padildo  
__Message: come 2 sg hq at 11 o clock for game bang hecocks_

No, Ian didn't read the time wrong. On another note, he was complete disgusted by all of the mistakes in Anthony's text.

He quickly flipped out his phone and called Anthony.

"Hello?" he heard a groggy voice say.

"Anthony, where are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You texted me that Game Bang supposed to be filmed at 11:00!"

"No, I didn't," he claimed.

"Yes, you did," Ian insisted. "The text I got says 11:00."

"Shit, Ian. I messed up. Game Bang's at 1:00."

"1:00?! You wrote two ones?!"

"Hey, look at that. I gotta' go!" Anthony turned the phone off.

"Anthony? Anthony?"

Hearing no reply, Ian groaned in frustration, roughly shoving his phone back into his pocket. He decided to got to his office and chill there for two hours. He wasn't sure off what he would do for two hours, but he had his cell phone. He knew he'd be able to occupy at least half of an hour with all of the apps he had.

He casually ambled to the elevator and went up to the floor where his office lied. With a _ding_, the elevator opened and Ian walked to the corridor where all of the Smosh Games crew's offices lied.

One step into the corridor, Ian heard a muffled thumping noise coming from one of their offices. He cupped one hand around his ear and tip-toed don the corridor, trying to locate where the sound was coming from.

He stopped by Jovenshire's office, the door ajar.

_The thumping sounds like it's coming from here_, Ian thought.

He peered through the crack and saw Jovenshire angrily punching the wall, his knuckles bleeding.

_Bleeding?!_ Ian thought.

In haste, Ian dashed to the medicinal cabinet kept in their supply closet and grabbed the roll of sterile gauze bandage. He then rushed back to Jovenshire's office, kicking the door wide open. Jovenshire, so caught up in his fury, didn't even notice Ian in his room. He just kept hurting himself.

Ian grabbed Jovenshire's shoulders and violently spun him around so that he would facing Ian. Jovenshire, surprised by a person he didn't know was in the same room as him, ferociously swung his arm toward Ian in defense.

"Whoa!" Ian exclaimed, jumping out the way. The knuckle of Jovenshire's fist nicked Ian's stubble, leaving a little bit of blood on it.

Jovenshire's angry huffs and puffs turned into a concerned gasp.

"Oh my gosh! Ian! Did I hit you?!" he urgently asked. Before Ian could tell him he was fine, Jovenshire walked over to a wall and slumped against it, falling to the floor.

"I'm just fucking everything up today..." Jovenshire said. He brought his knees to his chest.

Ian walked over to Jovenshire and knelt in front of him. He couldn't tell if Jovenshire was listening with his head between his knees, but he spoke anyway.

"Joven, I need you to get up and go to the bathroom so I can wash your wound."

Jovenshire shook his head violently.

_Fucking stubborn... _Ian thought. He looked and wandered around the room for Jovenshire's bag, knowing that he always keeps a bottle of water with him.

Once he found it, he rushed back to Jovenshire and commanded, "Hold out your hands."

Jovenshire remained still.

Frustrated, Ian roughly grabbed Jovenshire's hands and pulled them out. He then opened the bottle of water and poured it over Jovenshire's knuckles, letting it drizzle over the wounds. Water and soaked into the carpet of the floor, but that didn't matter to Ian at the moment.

Once he felt the wounds were sufficiently cleaned, he grabbed the roll of gauze and started wrapping it around Jovenshire's left hand. Jovenshire whimpered in sadness, but that didn't deter Ian from his main objective at the moment: help Jovenshire.

Once he felt the hand was wrapped well enough, he ripped off the gauze, leaving a loose end hanging, and moved onto Jovenshire's other hand.

Once finished with both hands, Ian moved his concern to how Jovenshire was reacting to whatever he had faced before Ian came.

Jovenshire, sitting with his back against the wall, was trembling all over his body. He was breathing rapidly, probably hyperventilating. His forehead was covered with perspiration. Ian, noting Jovenshire's physical reactions, decided to handle the situation as a panic attack, since he already knew how to handle those whenever Anthony had one.

He cautiously sit down by Jovenshire and started comfortingly rubbing his back. He made sure that when he touched him, Jovenshire didn't flinch. Since he didn't flinch, Ian knew it was okay to touch him while he was distressed.

While rubbing his back, Ian felt Jovenshire's abnormally rapid heart beat. _Crap, this isn't good..._ Ian thought.

"Joven, I understand you're upset. It's okay. But, remember, I'm here to help you," Ian said.

Jovenshire's trembling decreased slightly.

"Tell me how you're feeling."

Jovenshire took a shaky breath and started talking, eyes closed.

"I asked Erin to be my girlfriend. And she just rejected me. Said she just wanted to be friends," Jovenshire explained. "Flirted with me like crazy and just wants to be my friend."

Feeling Jovenshire's trembling increase, Ian tried to comfort Jovenshire.

"Joven... You'll get another girl. Don't worry; you're too good of a person not attract people."

Instead of having the intended result, Jovenshire's trembling increased again, as well as the faltering in his speech.

"Y-you don't unders-stand! You have a g-girlfriend waiting for you at home everyday. I haven't had a girlfriend in years."

Ian decided to go with Plan B: just listen and add short, supportive comments. Jovenshire continued his rambling.

"I don't understand why people don't like me," Jovenshire stated.

"You have fangirls all over," Ian retorted.

"But, I get sent so many hate comments over the internet."

"Anthony and I get hate messages, too. Everyone gets hate."

Jovenshire started crying silently. Ian continue rubbing his back and started humming "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." He felt like a familiar lullaby from everyone's childhood would bring Jovenshire back to Earth.

The song didn't make Jovenshire completely better, but it fortunately decreased his trembling. But, he was still crying.

"I just want someone to care about me. Sometimes, it feels like nobody does," Jovenshire muttered while crying.

Ian leaned close to Jovenshire's ear and said, "Jovenshire, a lot people care about you."

Jovenshire looked up at Ian and said, "Name one."

"The Smosh Games crew. We're your friends; of course we care about you."

Jovenshire scoffed in Ian's face. "Yeah right. Because when you care about someone, you relentlessly taunt them beyond tolerance."

Ian felt ashamed of himself and on the behalf of the rest of the crew.

"Jovenshire... I'm sure that if the rest of them were here with me, we'd all apologize about how we were mean to you."

"I doubt it," Jovenshire said, looking away.

"Jovenshire, look at me." Ian commanded. Jovenshire hesitantly obeyed, slowly turned his head towards Ian.

"I care about you," Ian stated.

Jovenshire didn't believe at first, but as he looked deeper into Ian's oceanic eyes, he saw sincerity and genuineness. He'd never seen it before.

_Wow... _he thought. _He... He's telling the truth_.

Jovenshire stopped trembling altogether. He slowly pulled Ian into a hug. He teared, but in sadness; rather, in joy.

"Thanks, Ian," Jovenshire whispered.

Ian patted his back. "No problem."

Ian wanted to say so much more.

He wanted to say that Melanie and him weren't together anymore.

He wanted to say that he thought Jovenshire was the greatest people in the world.

He wanted to say that he loved how Jovenshire laughed hysterically and Jovenshire's adorable squeaks whenever he's talking excitedly.

He wanted to say that he loved how nice Jovenshire's hair looked and how radiant his smile was.

He wanted to say he loved Jovenshire.

There was so much he wanted to say.

_Not now..._ Ian thought. _Today's for Joven and Joven only._

Perhaps he'll get to say what he wants to say another day.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for no kissy-wissy-lovey-dovey-gooey-gooey-goo kiss in this fanfiction, but I'm in a little bit of distress. My school called me and said that I had forgotten to turn in a permission slip. They also said that if I don't turn it in tomorrow, I won't be able to go on this really super-duper important field trip.**

**Thing is, I turned in that permission slip weeks ago. So, if the office lost my permission slip, I'm gonna' be pretty pissed.**

**Sometimes, I think my parents pay way too much to send me to these shitty public schools.**

**Or that they shouldn't have immigrated over to the U.S.A in the first place.**

**According to statistics, Canada would've been a much better option.**

***huffs in annoyance* Well, until next time, this is Ehtehku, signing off. BYE~**


	5. So Not Sugoi (Antcorn) (CRACKFIC)

**A/N: So… I've spent a few days now thinking about how to write this fanfiction… What do you even call them? Laserthony? Lasony? Anthocorn? Antcorn?**

**So, since I ran out of ideas…**

**PREPARE FOR MY FIRST CRACKFIC.**

**(P.S. I make some random references. Try to find them c:)**

* * *

anthony pranced round in teh office and saw ian.

"herro dere ian my bewuved i have missed ewe so much since last night" antony said kissing ian on the faces.

"yes i rike last night wif duh chicka chicka boom boom" ian replied using lick against anthon. ITS SUPER EFECTIVE.

"does u mean it" antonhy asked flitty fluttering eyes.

"i defiantly meen it" ian said smooching antnhoy on the fivehead.

lasercorn was standing by door listening and was not okie doke.

"wat are this ian is mien only my diddly bop can be in ians skiddly boop!" lazycorn angrly yelled.

suddenly corn of lasers falcon PUNCHED dor and saw ian and anynoht in kissy wissy lovey dovey gooey gooey goo momento.

"ian you is mine" lasercon yelled grabbing ian by the neck and pull him.

"nao nevar!1" ynohtna grabbed ian and pull

dey pull ian till he 7 foot wide den dey let go.

"oh fatty ian me likey" kinkythony say

"ian mine!111" lazercorn yelled

sudenly gay jesus appearred

"GYA JESUS HORY SHITAKE" three yelled

"hello my little homos jesus ruvs you all"

"we ruv you to jsues" dey said. jeses politely tapped there heads to say thx 4 everything but then he accidently took teir firebending away like so not sugoi.

gay jesu turne 2 ian. "thou must choose which male to bangarang or you will die of no sugoi"

"GASPETH" dey cried

"now im of remember pray the gay to stay" gay jeus flied in to space and started farting halos and meet with nyancat prus icarus proudbottom den he hit duh sun and burned

"flameo hotman" ian said

ian was sad face both men r super sexy he coodnt chooz

"ian dont chooz that toaster ober dere" kenjony yelled

"i is not toaster you is toaster" lazeecorn say

"nuh uh u is cylon u toaster" kenjony said nod head and say "yeah"

"is not cylon is NYLON" lazeecorn say

"whatevs me don't care"

"besides is not me bcuz nylon is ukulele and we knoe ian is uke here" lazzcorn say with angry eyebrows at kenjony but den he terned to ian and had wiggly riggly jiggly brows.

"oh my ovaries!1" ian gaspethed cluching his metaphorical ovary sectoin

anthony was angry face "only i seme ian ONLY I EXPOLDE OVARYS"

anthony did shlowmo hair flippie at ian in slowmotion bc LOREAL: your worth it.

"no my ovaries!" ian gaspd agian now seven ovarys is gone and ian is dying

"OH NOSE" kenjony and lzeycorn cryd de runned over to ian and did CRP... or PRC... r shumting like that. RPC?/ defghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz c:

den ian came back 2 life and kenjony + lazycon were happy faec.

"wow you save my lief i wil know make you cake" ian grabbed princess peach apron and work in kitchen

while ian gon lazcorn 7 kenjony looked at eachother

"wow kenjojnys poo poo eyes so shiny" lazcon thot

"wow cornlaser eyes so doodoobuttery and bootyful" kenjony lick lips

"i wuv wuv wuv WUV yu" dey say at same tim den dey gasp "wow we like eachotter but wat we say to sexyshmexy ian"

b4 thye could tink tyranitar burst thru wall

"shitsicles tyranitar wat wall do to you?/" tony said

"hey teh wall had it coming" tyrantiar shrugged and HYPER BEAMSED the shit out of shit.

ian walk out of kitchen den sudenrly HYPERBEEM ALL UP IN YOURE GRILL CUZ IMMA THUG FATALITY!

"noo i killed kawwaiian" tyranitar cry it commit seppuku

anywhale kenjony +lazcon run to ian

"wake up shitstick" kenjony cried

ian lay down

"i am cold" ian said

"no worry shitface ill get-"

"no bothre. the cold never bother me anyway"

ian stay on floor for long tim. lazcorn freakout.

"WE HAZ DEAD BODY WAT NOW KENJONY?!/1/1" lascorn yell

"calm ur tits cornhead" kenjony sed

"IAN HAZ FALLEN AND HE CANT GET UP AND_"

"LASRECONR HAKUNA YOURE GODDAMN TATAS WE CAN GETZ THRU DISH"

laserocnr silent

kenjony sing:

"Will you help me hide a body?  
Come on, let's not delay!  
No one can see him on the floor!  
Get him out the door  
Before he can decaaay~"

laszerocn cry "wow das beutiflu man much song very sing many frozen"

"yas i am very good at teh singsong" kenjony chimed happy as a camel on wednesday

kenjoyn+lazeeeerrrrrrrrrr~ grab ian and drag him but dey dragd him opposiet ways and he split like a BANANAAA.

blood on duh dance floor o3o

"wow we can make BLOOD ANGLES" dey say. dey lay and play in ians blood making acute + obtuse blood angelzzz.

"ANALS FOR DAYZZZ" they cried

suddenly ghost of ian rose up thru ground

"WAT ARE U SHITBAGS DOIN WIF MY BLOOD?!1/1" ghost ian yell

"cmon u gotta learn to liver it up!" kenjony yell laze was chuckleface whale ian was srs

"i is sorry ian..." kenjony said disappalapalappointedly.

"GOOD" ian say arms crosed.

"but i was just..." kensjony start "KIDNEY wif you!1111" kenjony quadruple kneeslapped himself

duh punger games were so bad ian want to committ seppuku with tyranirta but ian was already ded

ian facepalm and to attack anthony 4 his stupidnes but anthony had a waflle

"NO WAFFELS ONLY TING SUPEROIR TO PINK FROSTED SPRINKLED DONUTS!1" ian cry burning in sunlite & awesome

"yayz no more face no more ian" kenjony cheer

"yas evil beware we haz waffles" lasycorn agree

"may teh waffles be ever in ur flavor" kenjony joked

dey hi 5 but den kiss den bed den battle onix vs cloyster [if you know wat i mean :3]

* * *

LIEK IF U CRIE EVRYTIM

* * *

**A/N: And... I guess that's it :/ iI hope you still enjoyed this... **

**I'm sorry for my lack of effort for this one. It's just... WHAT CAN I WRITE ABOUT WITH ANTHONY/LASERCORN?! If you guys come up with an idea for an Anthony/Lasercorn fanfic, I will do a redo-fanfic because I feel like this one is much too sub-par.**

**HELP ME, GUYS.**

**Anyway, until next time, this is Ehtehkuh, signing off. BYE~**


	6. Knight in Designer Denim (Antcorn)

**A/N: I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS! FINALLY! Thanks to Wait. I. KNOW. YOU for the idea! I didn't follow your prompt ****exactly**, but I did get inspired by it!

**PREPARE  
FOR  
THE  
ANTCORN  
OR  
WHATEVER  
YOU  
CALL  
IT.**

**(I'm sorry for the late update, but my grandparents are in town from Vietnam! (Yes, I'm Vietnamese :P) I feel like Sohinki. 'Always with the excuse.')**

* * *

_From Lasercorn-  
Do you wanna help me with a Backseat Gaming? No one else is replying back to me._

Anthony's heart fluttered at Lasercorn's text. Nervously, he meticulously typed out as perfect of a response he could and sent it to Lasercorn. He wanted the text to express enthusiasm, but not too much.

_Sure! I'll be at the HQ in a jiffy!_

As soon as Anthony hit 'send,' he regretted his choice of words.

_'Jiffy?' What? _he thought. _Why would I use that?! Lasercorn's gonna' think I'm really weird, or something..._

In the properly-functioning part of Anthony's brain, he knew that Lasercorn would care whatever the hell Anthony did, whether in a text or in real life. Still, Anthony couldn't help but try to be perfect around Lasercorn.

This is how Anthony though as he rummaged through his closet, trying to find the perfect clothes to wear. He threw clothes everywhere, and was very picky on what he chose. He wanted the clothes he wore for Lasercorn to be immaculate. Everything was either, "Too tight," or "Too loose."

"Too stained."

"Too smelly."

"Too wrinkled."

Anthony sighed in frustration. His arms ached, but he persevered in his struggle to find the perfect outfit.

* * *

When the idea of Smosh Games crossed through Ian's mind, he intended for only Anthony, Mari and him to take part in it. However, Anthony managed to persuade him to join the Clevver Games guys with them and form the group of "Smosh Games." Ian was quite hesitant at first to add three more guys to their compact circle, but Anthony stood his ground.

* * *

Anthony was sitting leisurely on his bed, Facebook chatting with his buddy and co-director of Smosh videos, Ryan. His Mac sat on his thighs, warming them. The room was mostly silent, the quiet hum of the laptop being the only sound.

"Yo, you gotta' check out this vid," Anthony read. Below Ryan's message was a thumbnail of a video.

Anthony was curious about the video. He leaned over and grabbed the bulky headphones that rested on his bedside table and plugged them into his laptop. He then put on the headphones so that they were snug around his ears.

The link lead to this video by the channel, "Clevver Games."

_Hmm... This channel must be related to Dana and Joslyn's Clevver TV_, Anthony thought. Ian and him were interviewed one time by Clevver TV about their major success on YouTube.

Once the video was done processing, it started playing. And Anthony was absolutely mesmerized.

He didn't note the title of the video. He didn't even listen to the video.

His eyes were stuck on the man who stood at the right. He looked short, but the muscle that wrapped around his body made up for it. Anthony licked his lips at how this man's t-shirt seemed to stretch around his chest region and around his biceps.

The contrast between the man's body and his face. His face looked very rounded, giving him a very childlike appearance. Add messy chestnut hair and facial hair that looked like dust on his face, and Anthony was _aw_-ing.

Not to mention that his eyes were... Just, _whoa_. They were huge. Anthony was stunned. He was put into a trance by this man's big, brown eyes.

_How can someone be so perfect in so many ways? _Anthony asked himself.

Once he saw the mouth of the man moving, he decided to actually listen to the video.

_Even his voice is... Wow!_ Anthony thought, chewing his lip. His voice was smooth like butter when he spoke normally, causing Anthony to melt into a puddle of a man right before the screen. In addition, the slightest lisp that the man had as he spoke was just the icing on the cake for Anthony.

But... Then the man changed his voice. He made it gritty and aggressive. He made it sound manlier. This made the puddle of Anthony started to steam and evaporate into the air.

_Can he talk that way to me?_ Anthony thought dirtily, smirking. After, he focused back onto the video.

"Well, that's it. I'm Sohinki," Anthony heard the other short guy on the left say.

"I'm the Jovenshire," he heard the tall guy with the glasses in the middle say.

"And I'm Lasercorn," he heard the man say. "We'll see you guys next time." The video ended.

Anthony shut his laptop closed for a moment, taking in what he just experience.

"Lasercorn..." he whispered, feeling the name roll off of his tongue. It felt right to him. Like he was meant to say it.

Suddenly, he had the perfect idea. He quickly opened his laptop again and opened a new tab. He frantically typed, getting to his email account. From there, he opened up all of his read emails and started scrolling, trying to find the email the Clevver TV gals had sent him all of those years back.

_I just need to ask Dana and Joslyn about Clevver Games..._ Anthony asked.

* * *

Anthony walked into their office building slowly. He shook his hands at his sides, trying to rid his clammy palms of their perspiration. He made sure to put on deodorant and cologne to mask any sort of odor there might have been on his body. Occasionally, he ran one of his hands through his hair, making sure it was in tip-top shape.

After about half of an hour, he had finally settled with an outfit. He wore an unbuttoned, plaid flannel that was rolled up to his elbows. Underneath, he wore a tight-fitting white t-shirt. He also wore some mid-rise slouch jeans with brown, leather belt. He wanted to impress Lasercorn, but not look like he was trying to.

Anthony's feelings were clear; he really liked Lasercorn in the romantic way. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to confess his love. He wasn't sure, himself, of Lasercorn's sexual orientation. What if Lasercorn flat-out rejected him? Even worse, what if Lasercorn despised homosexuals? Then, their friendship would be demolished. Anthony didn't want that. Not at all.

Apprehensive and distracted, Anthony walked blindly into Lasercorn. Anthony only stumbled a few feet backward, some air knocked out of him. Lasercorn, on the other hand, fell down backward. Upon impact, he groaned in pain.

Anthony's eyes widened and he grew pale.

"Oh gosh, Lasercorn! I'm so sorry!" He reached out a hand for Lasercorn to grab.

* * *

Lasercorn sat on his rolling chair with his legs crossed. His fingertips drummed against the chair's armrests. He huffed and looked up for what he thought was the millionth time, checking the time on the clock that hung above the entrance.

He had been waiting for Anthony for about an hour. He had put on some cologne just for this occasion.

That whole "No one else is replying" thing Lasercorn texted to Anthony- it was bullshit. Lasercorn just thought Anthony would be more likely to show up that way. But, alas. About sixty minutes gone and still no Anthony. Chair spinning could only occupy him for a certain amount of time.

_Why doesn't Anthony every want to hang with me?_ Lasercorn depressingly thought.

He was always attracted to Anthony. His smile and humor was always a great asset for Lasercorn. He found Anthony to be a good person to have as a partner for anything.

But, then Anthony changed his hair.

And his everything else.

Suddenly, Anthony was a man. And not just any kind of man. But, a sexy one.

To distract himself, Lasercorn ogled over Anthony's physical features while laying back in his chair. Anthony's hair was gorgeous, flipped and styled in just the perfect way. The stubble that Anthony let grow on his face complimented his new hair cut perfectly. His face was fine and flawless, looking like a head-shot for one of the 'afters' of a Neutrogena commercial. Lasercorn would even go to say that Anthony's face could compete with those of professional male model; he was just that handsome. Lasercorn started getting hot and started fanning himself with his hand.

Then, Lasercorn thought about Anthony's body.

The only times Lasercorn had ever seen Anthony shirtless was during a few Game Bangs. However, every time Anthony was shirtless, Lasercorn was sure to focus his eyes and try to capture every detail of Anthony's body.

He knew Anthony wasn't the most muscular guy in the world, but he had just the correct amount of definition in his abdomen to make Lasercorn swoon.

_He even has a v-line!_ Lasercorn thought in a trance.

Gradually, Lasercorn descended from dream-land and checked the time again.

He sighed. Eight more minutes had passed, and still no sign of Anthony showing up.

He wasn't sure if Anthony did it on purpose, but Lasercorn noticed Anthony always partnered up with everyone except for Lasercorn. Even times where Lasercorn would ask Anthony to be his partner, Anthony would respond with something along the lines of, "Oh, I already agreed to be Jovenshire's partner." The only time Lasercorn could recall of being paired with Anthony for a Game Bang was for the "Hole in the Wall" Game Bang, but partnerships on that episode were created merely by chance. Running around and bumping into Anthony wouldn't have been as satisfying as Anthony choosing Lasercorn as his partner.

Soon enough, Lasercorn got tired and started to exit. He was mad at nobody but himself.

_Why do I keep trying?_ Lasercorn asked himself. According to Vaas Montenegro from _Far Cry 3_, "Insanity is doing the exact same fucking thing over and over again, expecting shit to change."

That's what Lasercorn was. Insane.

But, Anthony made him that way.

Lasercorn punched the down button on the elevator, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. When the elevator _ding_ed and opened, Lasercorn stomped inside.

He leaned against the wall and mumbled angrily to himself.

Once the elevator reached its designated destination, Lasercorn marched out of the elevator. He stared at the ground, still nonsensically mumbling.

Suddenly, he headbutted something. No; someone.

He fell backward onto his back and behind. He grunted, trying to brace himself before impact. But, the hard, marble floor was harsh on him, giving him no mercy. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice say, "Oh gosh, Lasercorn! I'm so sorry!"

_Anthony_, Lasercorn thought. He opened his eyes only to confirm his thought.

Seeing Anthony's held-out hand, he beamed in happiness, enthusiastically grabbing Anthony's hand and pulling himself up. He tried to mask his pain, still wincing in the process of getting up.

Anthony looked incredibly guilty. Eyebrows raised and forehead wrinkled, Anthony frantically asked, "Are you okay?"

Lasercorn chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Just a little bruised." He took a hand and moved it behind him, rubbing his bruised tailbone. Still, a giant grin was on his face. Even physical pain wasn't enough to overtake his sense of joy at the moment.

Anthony's face relaxed. He whistled and wiped his forehead in relief. "Phew."

Lasercorn wanted to grab Anthony's hand and lead him to the elevator. But, he couldn't.

He wouldn't.

Even though his feelings toward Anthony were so strong, he couldn't muster enough confidence to do it. In front of cameras, he expressed a lot of courage and bravado, but, in real life, he was timid and shy. If Lasercorn was a confident person in real life, he would never have ended up with a job working on a gaming channel.

Instead, Lasercorn playfully punched Anthony's shoulder, smiling, and said, "C'mon, dude. Let's go film some gaming."

Anthony smiled back. "Let's."

* * *

"Well, I think that this has been a successful Backseat Gaming," Lasercorn said. "Wouldn't you agree, Sir Anthony?"

"I think this was a jolly good show!" Anthony replied in a terrible British accent. Lasercorn had told Anthony to speak in a British accent while shooting as many testicles as possible in _Goldeneye 007_. Yup; Smosh Games was going retro for that episode.

Finding humor in Anthony's inability to imitate a British dialect caused Lasercorn to burst into laughter, Anthony following closely behind.

Using as much effort as he could accumulate, Lasercorn said, "See you guys next time!" and turned off the camera.

Once he did, Lasercorn and Anthony laughed to their hearts content, their guffawing echoing throughout the building. They both knew that British Anthony wasn't that funny, but they were just having such a good time hanging out with each other.

Once the hysterics simmered down, Lasercorn wiped tears from his eyes. Anthony heaved. Smile were still plastered on both of their faces.

"Lasercorn, wanna' come with me to drop off the raw footage at Wes' office?" Anthony asked.

Lasercorn responded with, "Sure. Let's go."

Anthony carefully removed the camera from the tripod it sat on, making sure it didn't get damaged. Then, he unattached his mic from his shirt and tried pulling it through, but it got stuck. Lasercorn, seeing Anthony, decided to copy Anthony and started unclipped and pulled out his mic effortlessly.

Anthony, on the other hand, still struggled with the mic. He yanked gently, not wanting to break the mic's cord. Lasercorn looked at Anthony, confused. Anthony looked back sheepishly.

"I think I'm gonna' have to take off my shirt," Anthony said, blushing.

Lasercorn blushed back. "Wh-why?"

"My mic's caught in my shirt. I need to take it off so I can get the mic."

Lasercorn gulped. "Oh-okay," he said falteringly.

Anthony slid off his flannel and grabbed the hem of his shirt. He was about to pull the shirt over his head until he noticed Lasercorn still looking at him.

"Can you, like... Turn around?" Anthony asked.

Lasercorn desperately wanted to see Anthony in his full glory. Trying to sound as casual and heterosexual as possible, Lasercorn said, "You can take off your shirt in front of me. We're all guys here."

Though uncomfortable, Anthony took Lasercorn's word for it. Hesitantly, Anthony slowly took off his shirt right in front of Lasercorn.

Lasercorn practically drooled at the sight of Anthony. His pecs were solid and firm, not obeying the laws of gravity. He had a slight four-pack that Lasercorn wanted to touch so badly, but he managed to contain himself.

And how his body v-ed into his jeans... Lasercorn had to stop himself from panting like a dog.

Suddenly, Anthony put his shirt back on. Lasercorn was disappointed and whimpered quietly, but at least Anthony wore a tight shirt that still showed off his muscle.

Feeling hot, Anthony tied his flannel around his waist. He was blushing and smirking at the same time.

Unbeknownst to Lasercorn, Anthony saw his stares and gawking. Anthony was incredibly flattered as well as curious.

_Does Lasercorn like me?_ he asked himself.

Then- just then- he was about to open his and ask.

But then... It was as if the sides of his throat were stapled together.

_What am I thinking?!_ Anthony asked himself. _I was about to blindly ask Lasercorn a question like that?!_

Anthony caught himself from what he thought was bad. He didn't want to risk anything, so he kept it inside for another day.

_Maybe another day... _Anthony thought. _But, not today._

* * *

The beeps from the heart monitor distracted Anthony a little bit.

_Anthony had burst in to the room where the Smosh Games crew filmed Game Bang. Ian had already warned him before that they were on a tight filming schedule, and that being late wouldn't be tolerated._

_"Guys, I'm really sorry for being late! There was traffic, and-"_

_His talking froze at the sight of his friends in front of him._

He tried humming a little tune along with the consistent beeping.

_Ian was sitting by a table, his elbow on the table and his forehead resting on his hand. He cried quietly, his tears dropping and puddling on the table. _

_Jovenshire sat on the couch, legs apart. He rested elbows on his knees and sobbed into his hands. Suddenly, he quickly leaned over a punched a pillow. Then, just as suddenly, he returned back to his previous position and continued sobbing._

"Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade seemed very appropriate at the moment.

_Mari was on the floor, her head between her knees. Her cries were the loudest of all. Sohinki, hood donned, had knelt by her, rubbing her back soothingly. His face was dry. But, Anthony could tell by the physical lump he saw lodged in Sohinki's throat that Sohinki was using all of his strength to not cry. Anthony saw Sohinki's attempt to 'be strong' kind of silly, but he could understand why he would be like that._

Or, perhaps, "Say Something" by A Great Big World. That would work, too.

_"Sohinki?" Anthony asked, walking up to him. "What's going on?"_

_Sohinki tried to say something, but he knew that if he were to speak, the waterworks would start flowing. Instead, Sohinki closed his mouth and grabbed his phone. Then, after some swipes of his finger, he handed the phone upside-down to Anthony. Then, he continued comforting Mari._

_Quickly flipping the phone right-side-up, Anthony read what was on the screen._

Anthony was running out of depressing songs to hum. The beeping of the heart monitor continued, slowly driving Anthony insane.

_From: Mrs. Moss.  
Message: Doctors from Sacramento Hospital called last night. David has been in a terrible car accident. Telling you this in case you didn't know. Stay strong, Matthew._

_Anthony was shocked. Slack-jawed. Sohinki's phone slipped carelessly out of his hand, hitting the ground with a _crash_. Anthony didn't notice this, though. Sohinki didn't notice it either. Everyone was trapped in their own worlds, using different ways to cope with the situation._

Anthony wanted to punch the heart monitor, but he knew the doctor and the nurses would get mad. He ran his hands through his hair.

_Anthony couldn't cry about something he didn't believe. Slowly, his mouth transformed into a smile. He started laughing out loud._

_"You guys... I swear! Your pranks are getting worse!" Anthony criticized, wagging his finger in the direction of everyone in the room._

_Mari's sobs increased in volume. Sohinki shook his head in disappointment. Jovenshire didn't notice, unlike Ian, who stood up and stomped angrily over to Anthony._

_One finger against Anthony's chest, Ian roughly asked, "You think this is a joke?"_

_Anthony giggled like a little schoolgirl. "Of course, Ian! And not a very good one, I might add. You've done a looot better, Ian."_

_Finally understanding what was going through Anthony's mind, Ian shook his head._

_"Anthony, this isn't a joke. Lasercorn's really hurt."_

_Anthony chuckled nervously. "You know what, Ian? You're really starting to sound believable!" Anthony gave him a thumbs up._

His mind was a cauldron filled to the brim with depressing thoughts, creating a melancholy brew.

_Ian face-palmed himself. "I 'sound' believable because I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" he exclaimed._

_Anthony's smile dropped from his face. Eyebrow furrowed, he commanded, "Ian, stop it. It was funny the first time, but not anymore."_

_Ian grabbed Anthony's shoulders and shook him violently._

_"LISTEN AND UNDERSTAND ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT. DAVID IS ON THE VERGE OF MOTHER-FUCKING DEATH." He flicked Anthony's head. "GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK-SKULL." Ian then walked away, returning back to his chair._

_Anthony, literally shaken up, stood blankly for a moment. Then, it finally sunk in._

_"Lasercorn..." he whispered, letting one tear stream down his face._

_Lasercorn would die without knowing how much Anthony loved him._

* * *

The Smosh Games crew tried to film Game Bang without Lasercorn. Cameras on, Ian said Lasercorn wasn't there because he "had to take a poop." Everyone forced out what sounded like authentic laughs.

They played. They tried to sound like they were having fun. They almost were having fun.

But... Anthony couldn't do it.

He stood up in the middle of Sohinki's round, causing all eyes to turn on him.

"Anthony," Ian whispered harshly. "Where are you going?"

"To Sacramento Hospital," Anthony asserted, walking out of the door.

Sohinki was about to go after him, but Ian grabbed him before he could get up.

Sohinki looked over at Ian, boggled.

"I thought you told Anthony that seeing David would only hurt him more."

Ian sighed in acceptance. "Just let Anthony do what he wants to do. Besides, he still would've visited David even if we tried to stop him."

Sohinki sighed as well.

* * *

Anthony's head rested on a small, open part of Lasercorn's hospital bed. He needed to be here. Needed to stay here.

Lasercorn was so... Broken. His whole body was covered in a hardened cast, his face being the only part of him exposed. Meanwhile, his face was beaten, bruised, and battered, looking like all of the colors of the rainbow.

Anthony felt like crying, but he didn't have any tears left.

He brought a hand to Lasercorn's face and gently caressed it.

"Lasercorn... Please respond... You've been unresponsive for days..."

Nothing.

Anthony felt like blaming himself for Lasercorn's misfortune.

_I should have offered him a ride home that day!_ Anthony thought. In his mind, it as all, _I-should-have_, and, _I-could-have._ But, in the end, Anthony just didn't. And there was nothing he could do about it now.

All of a sudden, Lasercorn's heart monitor flat-lined.

All of the blood drained from Anthony's face. He could hear the stomps of scrambling nurses getting louder and louder.

He stood up and leaned over Lasercorn.

"No, no, no, no!" he said, crying his last tears. "Lasercorn, wake up!"

Lasercorn remained lifeless.

Anthony wanted to do something. He needed to do something.

And he knew what he needed to do. He was supposed to do it a long time ago.

He stared at Lasercorn's face, caressing it ever-so gently. He leaned in close.

"David Moss, I love you."

Eyes closed, Anthony leaned in and pressed lightly against Lasercorn's cold lips. He tried to drive life into Lasercorn. His heart pumped furiously, his inhibitions dissipating.

He leaned back, smiling. He had finally done what he thought was impossible.

But, he stopped when he remembered Lasercorn was still dying.

_Why did I do that?!_ Anthony asked himself. _What did I think it was gonna' do?! This isn't a Disney movie! _He cried into his hands.

However, in very much of a Disney-fashion, Anthony heard the heart monitor start beeping again. He was astonished. He looked up, making sure the heart monitor matched what he heard.

It did.

He leaned over Lasercorn once again.

"Lasercorn... You're alive?" Anthony asked, eyes glimmering.

Then, another miraculous feat occurred: Lasercorn's eyes fluttered open.

Anthony stood above him, mouth agape.

"L-Lasercorn? Can you hear me?" He had a gigantic smile.

Lasercorn groaned. "Yeah, I can hear you, you little shit-bag." He smiled, even though it hurt his bruised cheeks.

"Oh, and I believe you said something about loving a David Moss..." Lasercorn stated flirtatiously.

"Yes. Yes, I did," Anthony replied in the same manner. He leaned in for another kiss; Lasercorn kissing back this time.

Anthony officially became the happiest man on Earth.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! Antcorn is... Interesting to write about. Again, thanks to Wait. I. KNOW. YOU for the inspiration!**

**I IS TIRED.**

**Until next time, this is Ehtehkuh, signing off.**

**K BAII BAE.**

**(I'm sorry if the writing got suckier by the end; I really am tired.)**


	7. Regret (Marishire)

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD!**

**The day has come, children. I have to write... MARISHIRE. UGH.**

**In case you didn't know, I'm not really fond of Marishire.  
**

**Mari: COOL.  
Jovenshire: COOL.  
Marishire: NOT COOL AT ALL.  
**

**You want to know what's cool? Marhinki. Marhinki is super-duper-mega-totally cool.**

**Anyway... Enjoy if you can :(**

**(P.S. When I use the word 'jerk,' please don't think inappropriately. Please.)**

**(P.S.S. I'm sorry for not updating in forever. I've been so caught up in standardized testing. Apparently, I suck ASS at writing. I got a score of 5.2/7 :c)**

* * *

Jovenshire banged his fists against the door.

"Anyone! Please!"

Mari had sat down, leaning against the shelves shoved against the wall, shivering. She wore a thin jacket, zipped all of the way up and hood covering her head. She rubbed her arms in a meek attempt to warm herself. Trying to distract herself from the cold, she watched the fog of her staccato exhalations dispel before her.

Jovenshire continued his pounding.

"Sohinki! Lasercorn! Ian! Anthony!" he called. "Help! Please!"

Over the course of ten minutes, his pounding gradually decreased until they became feeble knocks against the door and his hollers became hoarse whispers.

"Please..." he whimpered.

He waited a few seconds to see if someone would finally hear him. Alas; no such thing occurred.

Jovenshire finally gave up. He slumped onto his knees before the door. Whipping off his glasses, he cried into his hands.

* * *

Ian strolled cheerily into the Smosh Games filming room. That day, the crew planned to film an episode of Game Bang, and Ian was the last to arrive, delaying the scheduled time of filming.

"Hey, guys!" Ian enthusiastically greeted.

The rest of the Smosh Games crew, previously keeping themselves entertained with 'exhilarating' activities like thumb-twiddling and dust-collecting, turned their heads in Ian's direction, preparing to release relentless fury upon him.

Well, perhaps not 'relentless fury'. More like 'a relentless expression of annoyance.' Does that work?

"Ian, you better have an excuse as to why you're late!" Anthony warned as he turned around. Sohinki, Lasercorn, Mari and Jovenshire agreed silently.

However, all angry-faces were dropped as the crew saw what Ian held in his hands.

Three glorious, pink boxes stacked on top of one another. Ian tilted left and right, keeping his balance to prevent dropping anything. Standing up, the rest of the crew gazed hungrily at the contents of the boxes, which they could see through transparent sheets of plastic.

Anthony froze, a smile glued on his face.  
Jovenshire's smile kept growing and growing. It seemed it would grow for eternity.  
Mouth agape, Sohinki was astonished by the great deed Ian had performed.  
Lasercorn hyperactively jumped up and down.  
Mari vocalized strange squeals; she was giddy with excitement.

Noting their joyous and surprised expressions, Ian started humbly saying, "Don't think of it as 'too much.' I just wanted to do something nice for you guys and-"

Ian's words were cut off by the rest of the crew blasting off and sprinting towards Ian, hands stretched out for what were in his hands.

"DOUGHNUTS!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

Anthony, Jovenshire, and Sohinki were the ones able to grab a box, but Lasercorn and Mari followed closely behind. Anthony and Sohinki set down their boxes at a nearby table and opened the box, grabbing some but leaving the rest for the others. Jovenshire, on the other hand, brought his box to the corner of the room and attempted at secretly consuming the donuts to his heart's content. He thought that since the rest of the crew was distracted, he would be able to have one box of these delectable pastries we call 'donuts' all to himself.

However, he was mistaken, for Mari was not entirely distracted. In the corner of her eye, she saw Jovenshire standing in the corner of the room, face towards the corner.

_Oh, he better not have thought he could've gotten away with this..._ Mari thought angrily. Eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed, she stomped in what she thought was a threatening manner towards Jovenshire.

Mari grabbed Jovenshire's shoulder and violently spun him around.

"Gah!" Jovenshire screamed as he was jerked.

He met eyes with an agitated Asian female.

He really didn't want to deal with a female. More or less, an Asian one.

He gulped in fear.

Crumbs emulated facial hair; doughnut glaze emulated lip-gloss. Yes; Jovenshire's guilty expression was a canvas with pastry smeared onto it. His hands nervously shook, causing the loose flap of the doughnut box to swing up and down.

"M-Mari..." he stuttered. "Wh-what are you gonna' do to me?"

Mari quickly looked down at his doughnut box, seeing that half of the doughnuts were already gone. Mari then looked back up at Jovenshire, even angrier than before. The emptiness of the box fueled her anger even more.

"Joven..." she muttered, getting closer to him. She got onto her tip-toes so that her face was a mere inch or to from his face. Jovenshire scrunched his face back, but Mari just got closer.

Suddenly, Mari grabbed the box and pulled quickly, trying to slip the box out of Jovenshire's grasp. However, Jovenshire had a much firmer grip on the doughnuts than she had anticipated, and she failed to claim the pastries as her own. Before you knew it, Jovenshire and Mari were in a full-out tog-o'-war. The rest of the crew, chewed donuts worn like rings around their fingers, gathered around two combatants and started cheering them on.

Anthony and Sohinki rowdily pumped their fists while standing behind Mari, hooting and hollering for her. Lasercorn and Ian, on the other hand, clung on to Jovenshire's shoulders and cheered him on.

A few minutes past and Jovenshire saw no end to the war unless he decided to take further action. He riskily grabbed a Long John doughnut and smashed it against Mari's face, making sure the chocolate icing that was drizzled on the pastry got all over her face. The box was dropped onto the floor.

Sohinki, Anthony, Lasercorn and Ian gasped at Jovenshire's action. They stepped back, not wanting to be caught in the repercussions of his mistake.

Jovenshire let go of the doughnut. The icing was a natural adhesive, so it stuck to Mari's face. For a few seconds, Jovenshire was proud of what he had done. He was sure he won the battle. But, then Mari slowly reached for the doughnut and ripped it off of her. What was left was a brown-nosed, red-faced, steaming-mad woman.

Jovenshire gulped once again.

In a blur, Mari bent over, grabbed the box of doughnuts, and slammed it into Jovenshire's face without him even noticing. Once he realized what just happened, he stood in front of Mari, eyes as wide as saucers. One doughnut, still stuck to him, steadily cascaded down his face.

Sohinki and Anthony walked up behind Mari and congratulated her by patting her own the shoulders as she stood in front of Jovenshire, dignified. Lasercorn stood behind Jovenshire in disbelief as Ian was complaining about how the wasted doughnuts would stain the carpet.

Jovenshire, defeated, put his frosted hands up.

"I guess you win," he stated glumly.

Mari smiled. "Yes, I do."

Before turning away, Mari took her index finger and wiped a little bit of chocolate of of Jovenshire's nose with it. She stuck the finger in her mouth, savoring the taste of one of the fallen doughnuts.

"Mm..." she said, walking towards the table with the two other doughnut boxes. Jovenshire followed closely behind her. As they both arrived at the table, Jovenshire quickly collected some icing off of Mari's cheek with his finger and stuck it in his mouth. Mari turned her head behind her and looked up to Jovenshire, smiling. He smiled back.

The rest of the crew gathered around the table. Noting the two doughnut-faces making googly-eyes at one another, Anthony loudly gagged and yelled, "Get a room!"

Mari and Jovenshire's loving gaze suddenly broke at Anthony's comment. They brought their attention back to the doughnuts, blushing.

Mari and Jovenshire's relationship was a little complicated. As you can tell, their relationship extended a bit past 'friendly.' They had what some might cal a 'flirtationship.' They both like each other and they both know it, but neither one of them ever says anything about it and none of their friends say anything about it.

* * *

The co-workers sat around the table, rubbing their bellies. The only trace of doughnut left were minuscule crumbs and the ones that fell on the floor that no one bothered to clean up. Everyone forgot that they were supposed to film a Game Bang that day, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Thanks for the doughnuts, Ian," Lasercorn said.

"No prob," Ian murmured, eyes closed with bliss.

Then, Anthony connected the dots. Shooting up from his previous position with lazy posture, Anthony asked Ian, "What do you want, Ian?"

"What?" Ian asked back, still occupied by the feeling of a full stomach.

Gruffly, Anthony asked again, "What do you want, Ian?" This question caught the attention of the rest of the co-workers.

Ian sat up as well. Wide-eyed, Ian nervously asked, "Wh-what makes you think I want something from you guys?" He made it pretty obvious that he was guilty of something.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "You didn't spend a shit-ton of money on doughnuts just to 'be a good friend.'"

Ian acted like he was hurt. "What do you mean? I can't buy treats for my best friends just for the heck of it?"

"No. No, you can't."

"Well, Anthony," Ian said, sighing. "I don't know what to tell you. Because that's exactly what happened."

Sohinki finally caught on. Scoffing, he claimed, "Bullshit."

Ian turned to Sohinki and looked at him menacingly. Then, turning back to Anthony, he falteringly yelled, "It's th-the truth! Jeez!" The cracking of his voice made it clear that that was not the truth.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Ian. Ian felt as though he was being slowly pushed back into a corner, and that soon, he'd be at the point of no escape. His palms go clammy, his breaths got shorter, and his heart was beating faster.

"Okay, okay!" he yelled, unable to take anymore of the staring eyes. Sighing, he started to explain:

"My little sister always had this really big dream of opening up her own restaurant. My family thought it would just be a phase, but it wasn't. She kept that dream all through elementary school and middle school. Then, in her junior year of high school, she brought up the whole 'restaurant' matter again to my parents, really determined to have a job like that. But, my parents were to crazy about that whole 'restaurant' stuff and were all like, 'That won't make any money! You need to get a real job and-"

"Hurry up the story. I'm getting bored," Lasercorn said, emphasizing his point with a yawn.

Ian glared at him for a moment, but then continued his story:

"Anyway, she came crying to me. And, around that time, Anthony and I had made a few videos that got really popular on YouTube, and I was really determined to have some sort of job on YouTube, but hadn't told my parents. So, here's my crying sister trying to follow her dreams while I'm getting my dreams. And I'm like, 'Hey! That's not fair!'"

"Ian..." Anthony growled quietly.

Ian pulled at his collar. "Heh. So I say to her, 'Hey, I'm sure you'll get your dream. And when-' I said 'when' to comfort her '- when you get that restaurant, I promise to help you everyday."

"Ian..." Anthony said, a little louder.

"So, last night, I get this call from my sister, and she's like, 'Hey, Ian! Guess what?"

"Ian!" Anthony said, standing up. He had heard enough.

Ian stood up with Anthony. "She only needs help for a few weeks! Until she can make enough money to hire workers," he pleaded.

"You help her! You're the one that promised!" At the moment, the rest of the co-workers just viewed the spectacle.

"But I can't help her alone!"

"Yes, you can!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Fine! I can! But, I don't want to!"

"I don't care if you don't want to! It's not our problem!"

"Please, Anthony! At least for this weekend!" Ian pleaded.

Anthony looked angrily at Ian, who stood there with puppy-dog eyes. Soon enough, Anthony couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine!" he grumbled, sitting back down. Ian fist pumped in victory.

He then looked over Lasercorn. "David?"

Without any thought, Lasercorn just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure. Wife can have her Saturday-night girl's-night now."

Then, over to Sohinki. "Matt?"

He sat in his chair silently, hood covering is head in a dark way. Grumbling, he stated, "I'll do it if everyone will too."

Ian then looked over to both Mari and Jovenshire, who were occupied in conversation with each other.

"Mari? Joven?"

"Huh?" they both asked. They weren't paying attention.

"Will you guys help my sister with setting up her restaurant?

Mari looked at Ian with sincerity. "I'm sorry, Ian, but I'm busy."

"Ditto," Jovenshire said.

Ian's hopeful expression turned sour. "Why?"

"I have to catch up on 'Arrow,'" Mari nonchalantly said.

"Ditto," Jovenshire said again.

Ian rolled his eyes. "C'mon, guys! Can't you skip 'Arrow' for this weekend? Please?"

Mari and Jovenshire just raised one defiant eyebrow.

"You don't have to stay for the whole time! Just- PLEASE!" Ian begged, falling to his knees before them.

It took a minute or two, but Mari and Jovenshire finally succumbed to Ian.

"Fine!" they both groaned. Ian cheered by himself.

_I guess Stephen Amell's fine self can wait..._ Joven- I mean, Mari thought.

"Wait, Ian?" Sohinki asked.

"Yeah?" Ian replied, getting up off of the ground.

"If Anthony hadn't found out your plan, how would you have asked us to help you?"

"Hmm..." Ian said, contemplating his thought process of his plan while stroking his beard. After, he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, guess I really didn't think that through."

Sohinki and Anthony face-palmed themselves.

* * *

"Good morning, crew!" Ian cheerfully greeted. His five friends stood in a line, facing him and his sister. They were in the back kitchen.

The Smosh Games crew had arrived at Ian's sister's restaurant building more or less at the same time. Ian told them to arrive at seven-o'-clock, and, despite it being Saturday, the crew arrived on time. However, they weren't in what you'd call 'tip-top shape.' Their hair was messy; their clothes were wrinkled; their backs were slumped; their legs were shaking and weak; they had developed dark circles; they were yawning constantly. But, of course, Ian pretended to be oblivious to all of this as he spoke to the crew.

"This-" Ian said, gesturing towards the female next to him. "-is my sister, Suzie."

Suzie waved excitedly at the friends, who waved back with a lack of enthusiasm.

"So, sis. Tell them what to do," Ian said, stepping behind Suzie.

She took a little step forward and started explaining her plan:

"First, I want to know your names," she said, abnormally cheerful.

Each Smosh Games member stated their name, one-by-one.

She then walked a little over to the side and picked up a nearby bucket. Holding the bucket out, she assertively stated, "Put your phones in here. I don't want any of yous to get distracted while working."

Thought extremely hesitant, the crew gave up their phones with a heavy heart.

"Okay. I'm going to assign all of you guys jobs. I expect you to work hard and then return to the kitchen in two hours to report your progress. There are clocks everywhere, so keeping track of the time won't be too hard."

"Now, which one of you guys are willing to clean a restroom?" she asked.

Sohinki hesitantly raised his hand. In reality, he didn't want to clean a restroom, but he found Ian's sister to be quite the catch. She was average in many ways: brown eyes, brown hair that was slightly wavy, and an average body figure. But, that's what he liked in women. Typicality.

Suzie cheered, leaning forward to hug Sohinki. He started blushing and continued doing so, even as she pulled away. Fortunately, she didn't notice Sohinki's reddened cheeks and just continued talking.

"Great! The restroom is down that hall-" She pointed behind herself. "-and the cleaning supplies you'll need are across from the restrooms!"

Sohinki saluted to his friends and headed off. As he exited, Suzie continued with assigning jobs.

"Now, Anthony, Joshua and David; I need you guys to go out to the front and wait for some trucks to arrive. My boyfriend-" (Oh, if only Sohinki knew about this part...) "-and a few of his friends are going to arrive soon with chairs and tables and other things like that."

_Too many 'and's... _Mari thought, being her Grammar-Nazi self.

Suzie continued. "I need you guys to help them carry stuff inside."

Jovenshire quickly put his hand up, interjecting before she could start talking again. "Sorry, can't carry things. Sore back."

Suzie looked at Jovenshire, a little bit sympathetic. "Oh. Okay."

Anthony and Lasercorn, on the other hand, glared at Jovenshire, perturbed. They both highly doubted Jovenshire's back aching. Despite this, they both remained silent, stomping towards the front exit. Anthony roughly pulled open the double doors, causing them to hit the wall as he continued stomping out, followed closely behind by Lasercorn.

Hearing the doors swing back and close, Suzie said, "Now, Mari and Joshua; you guys can pair up and go check our inventory." She reached for her pocket, pulling out from it a messily folded paper.

Handing the paper to Mari, she said, "This paper has a list of various foods and their amounts. The inventory is in the freezer." Mari unfolded the paper and held it for both Jovenshire and her to read.

Eyes still scanning the page, Jovenshire stated, "I have two questions."

"Ask away," Suzie replied, open to any sort of question.

"One: Where's the freezer?" Suzie quickly pointed in its direction. Jovenshire looked in the direction of her pointing and saw a big steel door. He turned back and thanked her.

"Two: What are Ian and you going to do?"

"We're going to clean up the kitchen. It's not exactly in tip-top shape," Suzie said. Jovenshire and Mari looked around the kitchen, finding that they didn't agree with her at all. The kitchen looked pretty spiffy. Maybe they could scrub the dirt that the Smosh Games crew tracked inside, but that's it.

Ian smirked while Jovenshire and Mari stared daggers at him.

* * *

Jovenshire and Mari walked up to the freezer door, which was slightly ajar. Jovenshire reached forward and grabbed the handle. Turning it, he pulled the door open. Mari shivered from the sudden chill she received.

Jovenshire turned to Mari. "Got the list?" he asked.

She nodded silently, still shivering. That day, she wore but only a thin, yellow hoodie over a white tank top. It was a spring day in California, and Mari wasn't expecting to meet such freezing temperatures.

"Are you sure?" Jovenshire asked, chewing his lip. He could tell Mari was cold, but didn't say anything about it. He knew Mari was a strong, independent woman. The day Mari breaks down is the day Jovenshire doesn't want to see.

"Yeah. Let's just get it over with."

Jovenshire muttered, "All right..." under his breath and pulled the door open even further.

"Ladies first," he said, smirking.

Mari rolled her eyes. "Of course..." She walked into the freezer, Jovenshire following.

The freezer was about five yard by five yards by five yards. Metal shelves leaned against the walls. Thin layers of ice covered the ceiling, and icicles hung from the edges of he shelves.

Jovenshire and Mari were just absorbing the sight of the interior as the metal door closed.

Hearing the _boom_ of the closing door, Jovenshire and Mari quickly turned around, startled by the sudden noise._  
_

"Oh, jeez. That freaked me out," Jovenshire stated. He looked over to Mari to compare his reaction to hers. He found his reaction mild compared to Mari's pale face and shaking hands.

"Whoa, Mari. Are you okay?" Jovenshire asked, putting his hands in front of him in what was almost a stance of defense. "Are you cold or something?"

Suddenly, Mari turned to Jovenshire and clasped onto his shoulders. Jovenshire, caught off guard by Mari's sudden action, jumped a little in his position.

"We're locked in," a wide-eyed Mari claimed, shaking Jovenshire by his shoulders.

Jovenshire scoffed, wiggling out of Mari's grip. Reaching for the door handle while still keeping eye contact with Mari, he started saying, "If this freezer locked, I'm pretty sure Suzie would've given us-"

His words were stopped by his inability to turn the door handle. Jovenshire turned to the door, his face even paler than Mari's. Seeing their predicament, Mari walked over the one of the shelves lined against the wall and lean back on it, face in hands. She couldn't bear to witness the moment.

On the other hand, Jovenshire took his hand off. Then, rubbing his calloused hands together, he gave the door handle one more go, this time with both hands. He pushed and pulled with all of his might, straining his biceps and causing him to perspire despite the arctic conditions. He saw the door handle budge a fraction of a millimeter and doubled his efforts, frantically pushing and pulling in an attempt to open the door. But, despite his effort, his actions proved to no avail. The door handle remained in place, mocking Jovenshire as he glared at it in anguish.

Then, Jovenshire switched his objective to trying to get someone to notice them. He started striking his fists on the steel door, adding in a hard kick with his black tennis shoes every now and then.

Not getting a response, Jovenshire started yelling, "Help!" repeatedly.

* * *

Out of tears, Mari looked at the broken Jovenshire sympathetically. She couldn't stand the sight of him so broken down. So defeated.

She changed into position on her hands and knees and crawled over to the slumped Jovenshire. Carefully, she wrapped one arm around him and squeezed lightly, trying to comfort him.

Jovenshire was embarrassed, feeling unmanly in comparison to Mari, who seemed like she hadn't succumb to the freezer yet. But, he accepted Mari's comfort, finding it a sense of security.

He loved Mari. There was no way to deny it. From the moment they met, they found themselves very relatable. Then, as their relationship grew, he found the two of them getting more and more attached. They always tried to sneak little bits of physical contact, like hi-fives and subtle shoulder nudges. Jovenshire found Mari kind, funny, generous... Many other positive traits as well, but those were the first that came to mind.

Most of all, he found Mari to be a great friend. He bestowed upon her a lot of trust, and he has no doubt that he made a good choice.

Slowly, Jovenshire got up on his knees. Mari's hand raised and left his back, leaving him feeling a little bare without that physical contact.

"Thanks," he murmured to Mari.

"Welcome, Jovie," she replied with a meek smile.

Jovenshire couldn't help but smile back. He noted how she bared a fraction of her pearly-white teeth, and how her smile was asymmetrical in the cutest way, more curved on the right side.

As the mood got a little warmer in there, they leaned forward with open arms, then tightening their arms around each other. Gradually, the hug got tighter and tighter, their arms becoming more and more coiled. They absorbed each other's natural body heat that radiated off of them. To them, it felt like the ice practically melted off of the walls.

But, as they pulled apart and opened their eyes to reality, they found themselves still stuck in their current situation. Jovenshire looked around with a discouraged face, while Mari scooted back to her previous position against the shelves. She continued trying to warm herself with her hands.

As Jovenshire's eyes darted around, he laid eyes on Mari and felt bad that he didn't even think of trying to help her yet. He seemed to have forgotten that Mari was in the same freezer as him as he pounded the door and slumped to the ground. He scolded himself for being so selfish, only thinking about himself.

He decided it was time for the rise of Gentleshire.

Fortunately, that day, Jovenshire donned a fleece hoodie with Batman's recognizable logo imprinted on it. He took the jacket off and was immediately chilled by the frosty air nipping his now bare forearms.

This caught Mari's attention. Questioning eyebrows, Mari asked, "Joven, what are you doing?"

Jovenshire remained silent, taking off his other sleeve. Then, jacket in hand, he shuffled over on his knees to Mari's left.

"Right arm out," he ordered.

"Huh?" Mari asked, still perplexed.

"C'mon," he insisted. "Right arm."

Though uncertain of his intentions, Mari decided to trust Jovenshire and stuck her arm out. Then, Jovenshire took the left sleeve of his jacket and pulled it over Mari's outstretched arm. She felt warmer already.

Next, Jovenshire scooted closer to Mari's left so that they were shoulder-to-shoulder. Stretching the fabric, he pulled the jacket over both Mari and him and shoved his left arm through the right sleeve.

So, here they sat. A taut coat covered the both of them like a blanket. Jovenshire's right arm wrapped around Mari's lower body, pulling them even closer together. Mari let her head lay on Jovenshire's broad shoulder.

"Warmer?" Jovenshire whispered.

He felt Mari's head move up and down, her silky hairs tickling his neck.

They remained silent for a minute or two. They kept to themselves, considering the likeliness of their survival. To their own fright, they found their chances of survival slim. Of course, they didn't tell each other what they thought; they both had intentions of not alarming one another.

Jovenshire seemed a bit more affected than Mari due to past experiences. He had experienced death, having been pronounced actually dead. He didn't really like talking about it for obvious reasons. For more obvious reasons, he didn't feel like going back there.

Death... It made Jovenshire feel numb everywhere. He didn't get any sort of "light at the end of the tunnel" or some sort of court deciding whether to send him to heaven or hell. He was just still. He couldn't see anything, even when he tried looking down at where his legs should have been. But, where he was wasn't dark. It just wasn't... There. He sensed nothing but a cold creeping up his body that he couldn't even see. It was terrifying.

Then, as the cold almost engulfed his entire being, Jovenshire's eyes fluttered, revealing blurry faces of people in white robes.

This experience had seared itself into Jovenshire's mind. He decided to embrace his experience, and tattooed gears on his chest, over the location of his heart.

_Hm. Maybe I'll survive this and get a tattoo of a mother-fucking polar bear,_ Jovenshire thought, chuckling at the silliness in that idea.

Mari's head lifted so she could look at him. "What are you laughing about?" she asked innocently.

Jovenshire decided to go with the vague response. "Bear tattoos."

Mari looked at him for a moment, just confused. But, then she just accepted his lame answer and put her head back on his shoulder.

"You know what I regret, Jovie?" Mari whispered.

"What?" Jovenshire whispered, looking down at the girl leaning on him. He was worried about what she was about to say.

"I really wish I had stayed home and watched _Arrow_."

Jovenshire started laughing. And it was a genuine laugh. You could hear the authentic heartiness. He kept going for a strangely long amount of time, weirding Mari out.

"Joven... It wasn't that funny..." Mari argued, Jovenshire's laughter declining to a huge grin.

"I know," he admitted. "It's just really strange how you can be thinking about _Arrow_ while we're stuck in here."

"Hey, you were thinking about bear tattoos," Mari refuted, smiling back.

There were more moments of silence.

"But, seriously," Jovenshire said.

"'But, seriously' what?" Mari questioned.

"Is there anything you wish you had done? Now that we're here and can't do anything about anything?" Jovenshire asked.

"How about you go first?"

Jovenshire cleared his throat and began:

"I kind of wish I had given Sohinki that little dragon figurine I kind of took from him. I don't even know what the hell i...ts name is. I just kept it so Sohinki couldn't have it."

"How can you 'kind of' take something?" Mari asked.

"Sh. I'm talking," Jovenshire said, causing Mari to roll her eyes.

"In general, I wish I had remembered to return everything I had borrowed. Including your S.N.K. dishcloth."

"Wait, you took my Attack on Titan cloth?!" Mari asked.

"Yes," Jovenshire admitted sheepishly. Mari huffed.

"I wish I hadn't skipped out on my family reunion. I feel really stupid right now for thinking it would be wasteful to take time out of my life to see my family.  
"I wish I had picked up my phone when my sister called me a week ago.  
"I wish I had made amends with that one kid I bullied in the tenth grade.  
"I wish I..." Jovenshire's mind began drawing a blank.

"I don't know," he continued. "It's just... I've fucked up so much in my life. I was the most selfish, obnoxious douche-bag I knew. I treated everyone like shit, even my own family."

"But, you're not like that anymore!" Mari rebutted.

"Yeah, but... What happened happened, and I can't change the past. And now-" Jovenshire said with a sigh. "-I can't even try to fix any of it."

"I... I'm sorry," Mari whispered.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about," Jovenshire said, sighing.

"Number one thing I regret: My past," Jovenshire concluded.

Mari slowly nodded. She felt like asking more, digging for more. But, she knew that would be disrespectful, so she kept to herself.

"So, your turn," Jovenshire said.

"Huh?" Mari asked, breaking her train of thought.

"I told you what I regret. Your turn, m'lady."

She opened her mouth immediately, as if to say something. However, nothing came out. Quickly shutting her mouth, she paused, thinking.

Having finally decided what to say, Mari said, "I regret nothing."

"Nothing?" Jovenshire questioned. He found this to be impossible. _Everyone's made at least one mistake in their lifetime, right?_

"No. Everything I had done in the past has lead me to how my life is today," Mari declared.

"Well..." Jovenshire said with a click of his tongue. "Hate to burst your bubble, but we're stuck in a freezer."

Mari giggled. "I mean before this predicament. Getting to host Smosh Pit Weekly, getting to be on Smosh Games... I can't imagine how life would've been without YouTube. All I know is that that kind of life would suck."

"No kidding," Jovenshire added. "I can't imagine life would've been without Mahalo, or Clevver, or Smosh."

"And, you know... Without YouTube, I wouldn't have met you," Mari said sheepishly, blushing.

Jovenshire smiled. "I'm glad I met you, too."

They sat silently in the cold for even another minute or two. Jovenshire's arm was still coiled tightly around Mari's waist. Mari's head was still rested on his shoulder. They both warmed each other, but not enough to overcome the cold, even with the jacket covering them.

Mari shivered. "Fuck, I'm cold."

Jovenshire pulled Mari as close to him as possible, their hips practically conjoined.

"Thanks," Mari murmured. Jovenshire nodded.

"I missed something on my list," Jovenshire whispered after a few moments.

"Missed what?" Mari whispered back.

"Lift your head up and looked at me."

Mari took her head off of Jovenshire's shoulder and held it up, exposing her neck to the frigid air in the room. The hairs on the back of her neck straightened. She looked Jovenshire in the eye while he stared at her affectionately.

Suddenly, Jovenshire leaned in, mashing his lips against Mari's. She was taken by surprise at first, but gradually melted into the kiss. She responded by leaning against him and running her left hand through his soft, stylish hair. Jovenshire's right hand caressed her face lovingly. The combination of the calloused tips of Jovenshire's fingers on her cheek with his abrasive stubble rubbing her nose tickled Mari, causing her to smile into the kiss.

It felt as though the icy walls keeping them captive were thawing before them as a puddle of tenderness surrounded their presence. Their hearts raced, heart-rates increasing ten-fold. They felt a blend of passion and affection, with a interesting sense of liberation. The freezer didn't matter anymore.

They finally pulled apart only for a breath of air. They both took deep breaths in and out. The fogs of their exhalations merged and mingled, representing the connection between their beings; the connection between their souls.

Smiling at one another, Jovenshire said, "I regret not doing that sooner."

* * *

Sohinki walked back into the kitchen. Ian, Anthony, Lasercorn, and Suzie were gathered there after two hours of hard labor.

"I knocked on every door. No Joven or Mari," Sohinki said, holding out his empty hands.

Suzie pursed her lips. "Where could they be?" she wondered out loud.

"Maybe those fat-asses went home already," Ian joked, causing everyone in the kitchen to laugh.

"I'll call them and ask what they're doing," Anthony stated, walking over to the bucket that held their phones.

"Sounds like a plan. How about you call Joven, and I call Mari?" Sohinki suggested, following Anthony.

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good," Anthony muttered, already peering into the bucket. He was about to reach an grab his phone when he found something strange.

"Guys?" Anthony asked.

"What?" the other four replied.

Picking up two smartphones, one with a Batman case and the other with a Attack on Titans case, Anthony said, "Jovenshire and Mari left their phones."

They all were slightly perplexed..

* * *

**A/N: And just because this quote is so appropriate for this fanfic...**

**"The cold never bothered me anyway..." LOL :P.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this fanfic, even though I exTREMEly dislike Marishire. I'll just go through the fanfic and replace every 'Jovenshire' with a 'Sohinki.' Hmph.**

**Once again, I apologize for taking three weeks to update. I promise to update more often. Spring break is coming soon, too!**

**Until next time, this is Ehtehkuh, signing off. BYE~**


	8. Immature (Jovencorn)

**A/N: YUS. JOVENCORN.**

**NEIGH, BITCHES. NEIGH.**

**Anyway, here's the story! Enjoy c:**

**Think of it as an alternate ending to the Smosh Games video: "MUST SEE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT."**

* * *

"We do realize, though, this kinda' sucks, 'cuz it's Tuesday- expecting your Backseat Gaming- you're not getting it. We're gonna' give you a little something, though!" Lasercorn uttered quickly.

Jovenshire and Sohinki quickly looked over, curious as to what Lasercorn had in store.

"We're actually- we're gonna' hit Joven in the balls," Lasercorn finished.

Sohinki quickly agreed with Lasercorn, playing along with the idea. Jovenshire stood, very confused. Neither of the two knew whether or not Lasercorn was serious.

"What? No..." Jovenshire argued right before Lasercorn quickly turned and right-hooked into Jovenshire's crotch. Yelling in pain, Jovenshire crumpled to the floor, hands immediately going for his crotch. He cradled it, but felt it getting no less sore.

Sohinki gasped in surprise. He didn't actually think Lasercorn would do it. He found it a bit brutal, but thought that the comedic value of the act would be good for the fans. So, he kept cool and quiet, just going along with whatever Lasercorn planned next.

Lasercorn grinned rather viciously. He looked down upon Jovenshire, who was still caring for his tender crotch, and cackled under his breath. He brought his hands up and tapped his fingertips upon one another in a villainous fashion. Of course, Lasercorn is no actual villain. He just plays that kind of character in front of the camera. That is what the fans expect and desire, so that is what he delivers. He even pushed Jovenshire on his way down.

_Eh, but he's a mother-fucking martial artist. He can take it_, Lasercorn thought, and quickly put any regret he felt toward his action behind him.

However, little did he know that Jovenshire was not okay with what he had done. Perhaps, on a day before this, he would've been able to take that shot. But, that day, Jovenshire had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. The Californian traffic was heavier than usual. Plus, he was just sick and tired of the shit that was thrown at him.

Though still in pain, Jovenshire gradually got up from the ground, one leg at a time.

"Oh, back for more, bitch?" Lasercorn taunted. He prepped himself for doing another quick strike, but then noted how the Jovenshire had changed.

Jovenshire got up slowly, almost like Frankenstein raising into life. His cheeks were crimson and his teeth ground against each other. His fists stuck by his side, clenched so hard that his knuckles were white. Throbbing veins were easily seen. His nostrils were flared and his eyebrows were deeply furrowed. His eye almost looked as though they contained embers as they stared daggers at Lasercorn. His hair was slightly off-set and his glasses fell a little bit down the bridge of his nose.

"You're fucked now, David. You're fucked," Jovenshire growled.

Lasercorn quickly put his hands up and got into a defensive stance. Slowly creeping backwards, Lasercorn awkwardly asked Jovenshire to calm down. But, all this did was anger Jovenshire further. He started to advance, and he was moving at a faster pace than Lasercorn.

Yet, despite the fact that he was being threatened and intimidated, Lasercorn couldn't help but be attracted.

* * *

The moment Lasercorn had bumped into Jovenshire at MahaloGames' office building, there was an instant connection. That day, they both coincidentally wore a Dr. Horrible t-shirt, and they both definitely noticed.

"I like your shirt," they commented simultaneously as they walked by each other in a hall. Suddenly, they both stopped in their tracks. Back-tracking, they met eyes once again and yelled, "JINX!" simultaneously as well, adding a finger-point. Seeing the irony of the situation, they both burst out in laughter.

"David Moss," Lasercorn introduced, putting out one of his hands. He was still chuckling.

"Joshua Ovenshire," Jovenshire heartily replied, shaking Lasercorn's hand. Lasercorn noted how Jovenshire's voice carelessly cracked and smile even larger at how he just didn't give a damn, how comfortable he was in his own skin.

"'Joshua Ovenshire...'" Lasercorn repeated. Clicking his tongue, Lasercorn said, "That's kinda' difficult to remember."

"Some people call me the Jovenshire," Jovenshire claimed, beaming.

"The Jovenshire?" Lasercorn stated quizzically. "How about I call you Joven?"

"That's even better!" Jovenshire said. Lasercorn smiled even more, really enjoying his enthusiasm.

Hands still shaking, they both decided to pull each other in for a bro-hug.

Patting Jovenshire on the back, Lasercorn said, "Really nice meeting you, man!"

"You, too!" Jovenshire replied.

* * *

The first time Lasercorn met Jovenshire, Jovenshire wasn't exactly in tip-top shape. To be honest, he was slightly overweight. But, that didn't matter to Lasercorn. He found Jovenshire's self-confidence, humorous attitude and positive outlook on life to be attractive by itself. Lasercorn loved going to bars, eating out and just plain conversing with Jovenshire.

But, as Jovenshire began gradually losing weight and started cleaning up his appearance, Lasercorn's attraction grew immensely. He fell in love with Jovenshire's hair, face, biceps... Everything. He fell head-over-heels in love.

* * *

Jovenshire advanced further, causing Lasercorn to back into a corner.

"Whoa there, Joven. Let's not get too hasty," Lasercorn said.

"'Hasty?!' I'm not being mother-fucking hasty!" Jovenshire claimed. He progressed even further, causing Lasercorn to cower. Being taller, Jovenshire towered over Lasercorn.

"I took years of your shit! This-" Jovenshire started. He made one quick punch at Lasercorn's face. "-isn't what you'd call fucking 'hasty!'"

Lasercorn fell to the ground. Somehow, Jovenshire's punch managed to strike the whole left side of his face. Lasercorn groaned at the combination of his face being punched and the back of his head hitting the unforgiving ground. He tried to sooth his bruised face with his hands, but any touch of his face shot pain throughout his body.

Jovenshire was winding up for another punch when someone's footsteps came stomping behind them. Sohinki, who was a silent bystander before, started running up to the conflict when Jovenshire made the first punch. He quickly jumped between the two brawlers, putting his left hand against Jovenshire's chest and his right hand over Lasercorn, hovering over his injured self.

"Okay, guys!" Sohinki yelled. Jovenshire slowly backed down and reduced his huffing to lighter breaths. Lasercorn slowly got back up, still cringing in pain. He looked as though he was staring into a glaring light, his eyes squinted and his nose crinkled. He hissed quietly.

"I think you guys can just go home," Sohinki said. "Stay right fucking here." Sohinki tip-toed over to where everyone threw their satchels down, keeping an eye on the both of them.

Jovenshire glared intently at Lasercorn, who tried to avoid eye contact. He tried to whistle, but that just caused his face more pain due to the facial shape required to whistle.

Sohinki came back, a satchel in each hand. He gave one satchel to each of them. Jovenshire furiously snatched the satchel in front of him, while Lasercorn hesitantly claimed the one in front of him.

Sohinki lightly pushed them away from each other. "Go home," he commanded.

Jovenshire stomped away immediately. Sohinki walked away from the situation. Lasercorn, on the other hand, just stood in place for a moment, looking at Jovenshire's back. He had never thought kind, comfortable-in-his-own-shoes Jovenshire would ever punch him.

_Maybe I went too far..._ Lasercorn thought. He shook his head in disappointment, thinking, _I'm becoming just like him..._

* * *

Jovenshire sat in the dark. He was at home, playing some _Arkham City _on his PC. He planned to game his frustration away, but it didn't seem to work.

_What happened?_ Jovenshire thought. _David and I used to seldom argue. Now, we fight all of the time. If only he hadn't become such a douche-bag..._

He first noticed Lasercorn's personality changing as Smosh Games got more and more popular. Lasercorn got a lot louder and outgoing in front of the camera, which Jovenshire openly supported. He loved that one of his best friends was becoming more confident. But, then Lasercorn's self-confidence became negative, translating into mean behaviors, like taunting. In addition, this behavior seemed mostly directed at Jovenshire. He was okay with this, for this activity was only in front of the camera. In fact, he was okay with the whole group making fun of him in front of the camera, because he thought it was only for the shits and giggles.

However, all of that changed when Lasercorn began acting like his on-camera self in real life. He began making fun of Jovenshire with stupid things, like fat jokes and elementary teasing. Jovenshire tolerated this, only because he knew Lasercorn was really immature for a guy his age. Heck; he had laser-tag at his twenty-ninth birthday party! But, Jovenshire grew less and less tolerant of Lasercorn's wisecracks the more he made them.

He genuinely loved Lasercorn, perhaps in a way slightly romantic. However, one can only tolerate taunting for so long...

Jovenshire got tired of playing _Arkham City _and started thinking of another game he could play. Luckily, he remembered that Sohinki finally lent him a copy of _The Last of Us_ to play. He had really wanted to play that game after hearing Sohinki rave about it so much.

He leaned over and picked up his satchel, which was laying on the ground beside his seat. As he picked it up, he saw an object fall to the ground, along with some distinct _clanks _as it bounced on his hardwood floor. He furrowed one bro and raised the other, confused. He quickly looked over to his side, and saw a small object laying a few feet away. Due to the darkness of the room, he couldn't identify what the object was. So, he stood up and walked over to the object, quickly picking it up. He then walked back to his computer. He held the mysterious object before the light of his computer monitor.

"What the...?" Jovenshire thought out loud. He found out that he was holding a half-empty container of concealer.

Quickly shoving the container back into the satchel, Jovenshire muttered to himself, "Must've gotten Mari's satchel somehow." He shook his head, laughing. "That's what happens when you force everyone to have the same kind of satchel for work, Anthony."

* * *

Jovenshire woke up extra early in the morning. He planned to drive over to Mari's house before they needed to get to the Smosh Games headquarters and return her satchel. He hummed the Batman theme song on the way. Fortunately, the traffic was quite light, unlike typical Californian traffic.

Upon arrival at Mari's house, he got out of his car easily and walked casually to her door. Mari's satchel in one hand, he used his other hand to knock politely on her door three times.

No answer.

He knocked a few more times before resorting to ringing the doorbell. He only pressed the button one time. He hates it when people frantically press his doorbell multiple times. He finds it completely unreasonable and very obnoxious. So, he seldom uses doorbells because he sympathizes with the people who loathe its irksome ring.

After a few seconds, there was still no answer at the door. He was about to ring again, his finger resting on the doorbell, when he heard the slightly creak of a door hinge. The door slowly opened, unveiling a morning Mari.

She looked utterly frazzled. It looked as though she had endured a tornado. Her hair was so messy, Jovenshire could've sworn he heard a desperate chirp of help from a bird being strangled by Mari's hair strands. Her eyes were squinted past the normal Asian amount, crust lining her eyelids. She wore baggy Totoro pajamas that hung loosely from her body, giving her the figure of a twelve-year-old boy. Lastly, to top it all of, she donned matching Totoro slippers. Jovenshire looked down at them, containing his laughter as Mari impatiently tapped her foot, causing left-Totoro's ears to flop about.

"Yes, I wear Totoro slippers!" Mari barked, irritated. This brought Jovenshire's attention back.

"Huh?"

"Why are you here, Jovie?" she questioned, perturbed.

"I accidentally got your satchel yesterday at work," Jovenshire said, holding out the satchel in his hand. "Here you go."

"That's not mine," Mari stated blandly.

Jovenshire was perplexed. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Mari replied, annoyed. "My satchel is by my bed. I checked the stuff inside of it last night, so I'm pretty sure it's mine."

"B-but-" Jovenshire started, only to be interrupted by a door in his face. The strong wind created by the violent door slam knocked Jovenshire a few inches back.

He was so muddled. After a few moments pf consideration, he decided that he may have been a little rash in jumping to conclusions. But, who else in the Smosh Games crew would carry make-up with them?

He decided to do some sleuthing. He sat down on Mari's porch steps to get more comfortable and set the mysterious satchel on his lap. He opened up the satchel and carefully rifled through its contents, trying not to disturb the contents' positions. Thirty seconds into his 'investigation,' Jovenshire came across a wallet.

_Success!_ he thought, giving himself a mental hi-five. He enthusiastically opened up the wallet. Immediately, he saw a driver's license through a transparent pocket.

The picture on the license confuse him greatly. He decided to read the name, just to make sure he wasn't tripping.

"Name... David... David Moss?"

* * *

Lasercorn was playing a random _P__ortal_ map in his office. He had arrived before filming, so he decided to pass the time with some gaming.

Suddenly, he saw the door open behind him due in the reflection of his computer screen. He saw Jovenshire's head peek through the door and immediately became anxious. He started thinking of the worst possibilities.

_Dear god, I hope he's not here to finish what he started yesterday_... Lasercorn thought, crossing his fingers.

He tried to think positively. _Hey, maybe he's not even her for me!_

But, when Jovenshire called his name, all of the negativity came back.

Lasercorn apprehensively turned around in his rolling chair. "Yes?" he squeaked.

Jovenshire walked up nonchalantly, but Lasercorn still braced for impact.

Quickly, Jovenshire swung something in his direction, causing him to close his eyes and tense up. However, he felt no strike. He hesitantly opened his eyes and saw a satchel inched from his face.

"I think we accidentally switched satchels," Jovenshire blandly stated. Lasercorn looked at the satchel, and then looked up at Jovenshire. He saw no expression of anger. So, he awkwardly grabbed the satchel. Jovenshire let go of the satchel, allowing Lasercorn to pull it closer, clutching it tightly.

"Thanks for my satchel," Lasercorn said in what was practically a whisper voice. He avoided eye contact. "Your bag must be at my house then. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Jovenshire said. Lasercorn sighed in relief.

"Just... One question."

Lasercorn broke into a nervous sweat all over again. "Wh-what?" he asked.

"Why do you have make-up in your bag?"

Lasercorn started perspiring furiously. "Make-up? I don't know what you're talking about," Lasercorn claimed. He tried looking Jovenshire in the eye, trying to convince him that what he was saying was the truth.

Nonetheless, Jovenshire could easily tell when Lasercorn lies. "Don't shit with me," Jovenshire warned. "A container of concealer fell out of your satchel as I picked it up."

Not wanting to be in a position were he could be easily dominated, Lasercorn stood up, trying to assert his position. This didn't help him much, for he was a head shorter than Jovenshire, but it helped him slightly.

"The make-up belongs to my fiance! And the fact that you knew that it was called 'concealer' or whatever is kinda' weird!" Lasercorn said, adding a chuckle at the end.

Jovenshire sighed in frustration. "Lasercorn, I know you're lying."

"I'm telling the truth!" Lasercorn insisted, getting a little angrier.

"Look, I know we fought a little yesterday, but I'm still your best friend. If you wear make-up, I'll still be your friend! If you're gay, I'll-"

"I'm not gay!" Lasercorn claimed.

"Then, why do you have a used bottle of concealer?!" Jovenshire asked, his voice as loud as thunder.

Lasercorn's face paled at Jovenshire's vocal volume. He desperately attempt creating an excuse, but nothing came out of his mouth. Gradually, he accepted his defeat.

"Fine. You wanna' know?" Lasercorn muttered, looking down.

Jovenshire crossed his arms in concern. "Yes, I wanna' know."

Lasercorn, wearing a short-sleeve shirt, leaned his head forward and started wiping his forehead with the collar of his shirt. Jovenshire got quickly impatient of Lasercorn taking time to clean his forehead and let his sight drift about. Somehow, his eyes landed on the sight of Lasercorn's hips. See, Lasercorn wiping his face with the the collar of his shirt caused the bottom hem of his shirt to rise, revealing a 'v' into Lasercorn's jeans.

_Wow... Lasercorn's strangely muscular, _Jovenshire thought. He subconsciously licked his lips, quickly catching himself.

_What am I doing?_ he thought. _Thinking about Lasercorn like that?! Dusgusting!_

"Um, Joven?" he heard.

Jovenshire's attention was brought back to a terrible sight. Lasercorn's forehead was heavily discolored. It was all sorts of browns, purples and blues. It looked as though it had suffered horrific bruising. It was so disgusting, Jovenshire's sensitive gag reflex almost activated.

"Oh, god!" Jovenshire exclaimed, bringing a hand to his mouth.

"Yeah, I expected that reaction..." Lasercorn murmured.

Jovenshire's eyes shifted from Lasercorn's forehead to his eyes. He noted how they seemed distant, as though Lasercorn was remembering something from his past.

"What happened?!" Jovenshire asked, worried.

"Lots of bruising," Lasercorn replied with a sarcastic smile.

Rolling his eyes, Jovenshire said, "I can see that! But, where the fuck did the bruising come from?" Jovenshire pounded his fist into his palm. "Whoever did this to you is gonna'-"

Lasercorn put up his hand, stopping Jovenshire. "Don't bother. This happened a long time ago."

Jovenshire stood, mouth agape. He didn't know how to handle the situation. He plainly stood as Lasercorn stared into the distance. His attention was waning, but quickly came back at the sight of Lasercorn silently tearing.

"David... Are you okay?" Jovenshire softly asked, gently putting a hand on Lasercorn's shoulder. He squeezed it comfortingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lasercorn claimed, using one hand to wipe his face and the other to knock Jovenshire's hand away. He turned away, putting even more distance between Jovenshire and him.

"Do you wanna' talk about it?" Jovenshire asked.

Lasercorn silently shook his head side to side.

Jovenshire sighed. "David... I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Huh?" Lasercorn turned back, facing Jovenshire.

"I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have punched you yesterday. With what's happened in your life, I should've been more tolerant of your actions," Jovenshire said. He felt weird because he had never been so serious with Lasercorn before.

Expecting forgiveness from Lasercorn, Jovenshire was surprised and concerned when Lasercorn shook his head 'no.'

_What? Is he... Is he mad at me?_ Jovenshire thought, troubled.

He was surprised once again when Lasercorn said, "No. Don't be sorry."

It was Jovenshire's turn to ask, "Huh?"

Lasercorn stepped closer to Jovenshire. "Just because I've been tossed some shit in life doesn't mean that I should've tossed shit at you. I deserved that punch yesterday. I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am sorry, Joshua."

Jovenshire was in awe. He had forgotten Lasercorn was an adult, had forgotten of his capability to be serious. He always thought of Lasercorn as some sort of man-child.

He gently put his hand on Lasercorn's shoulder again. "You're... You're forgiven," Jovenshire said with a smile.

Lasercorn smiled back and quickly pulled Jovenshire in for a hug. Jovenshire was startled at first, but quickly reciprocated.

Seconds into the hug, Jovenshire heard Lasercorn sniffling and knew he was crying. However, he knew that his tears were tears of happiness.

"Man, David. How did you last so long in life?" Jovenshire asked.

"I almost didn't. I thought about ending my life once." Lasercorn answered.

"What?!" Jovenshire replied back, astonished. He pulled back from the hug, looking at Lasercorn's face, which was strangely smiling.

"Wh-what helped you? Who helped you?" Jovenshire asked frantically.

Lasercorn's smile grew larger as tears streamed down his face.

"You, silly," he answered.

It took a bit for Jovenshire to comprehend what Lasercorn meant. But, once he did, his expression mirrored Lasercorn's.

Suddenly, they were kissing. It was kind of a mutual impulse. It was as if a string wrapped around the two of them had tightened, pulling them together. And, that 'string' was going to keep them together for the rest of their lives.

Their hearts swelled and their love grew. Lasercorn started chuckling as his face was tickled by Jovenshire's stubble. Jovenshire bent over Lasercorn, causing Lasercorn to almost be 'dipped' like a lady in a ballroom dance. Jovenshire's hands had a firm grasp on Lasercorn's face, pulling him in with a strong amount of force. Lasercorn's arms were tightly wound around Jovenshire's lower back for stability.

You know the sense of satisfaction you feel as you place the final piece of a puzzle? That's how the kiss felt.

Jovenshire and Lasercorn finally pulled apart, gasping for oxygen.

"So, what was that about having a fiance? And, 'not being gay?'" Jovenshire asked with a smirk.

"I wanted to seem manly in front of you since- you know- I thought you were straight," Lasercorn admitted.

_Oh, Lasercorn..._ Jovenshire thought, rolling his eyes.

Jovenshire quickly pecked Lasercorn's lips and rubbed his nose against Lasercorn's. "I mother-fucking love you," Jovenshire proclaimed.

"Love you, too, buttface," Lasercorn murmured as he got onto his tip-toes and kissed back, only much more deeply.

_'Buttface?' Lasercorn... _Jovenshire thought.

_Still so immature..._

They both smiled into their second kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Just to clarify, I don't think the teasing Jovenshire gets on Smosh Games is actually affecting him. I'm sure they're all friendly and all of the teasing they do is just for the camera. I just needed a plot for this one-shot.**

**Gah, I don't know how I'll be able to keep writing these kissing scenes. I haven't even kissed anyone. Ever. #foreveralone**

**LOL I DUNNUT EVN NED MEN I HAB MY LAPTOP LUV EWE PC**

**Okay, I need sleep. I is tired.**

**Until next time, this is Ehtehkuh, signing off. BYE~**


	9. The Beach (Iancorn)

**A/N: I had this weird "SSL error" thingy-ma-bob going on with my computer and it took FOREVER to get fixed. Stupid Heartbleed Bug crap...**

**Goddammit, Chrome! Why do you have to give me such a hard time?! I TRUST YOU.**

**Anyway, according to Lasercorn's Smosh Wiki, he used to be a lifeguard.**

**Enjoy the fanfiction c:**

* * *

The six friends sat lazily in their filming room. They all hung their heads, let their limbs lay limply and panted like dogs. Perspiration collected at the bottoms of their feet and on the seats of their chairs. It also soaked their hair and made their clothes stick uncomfortably to their skin. The thermostat was turned down to an incredibly low temperature and electric fans surrounded them. Lasercorn even had a handheld electric fan that he held in front of his face. Yet, not a single person felt cool. The heat was too powerful.

It was summer in California. A heat wave blanketed the entire city of Sacramento. Of course, the citizens of that city should be used to extremely high temperatures. But, this was no normal heat wave. You could make breakfast by dropping an egg on the sidewalk.

Lasercorn groaned loudly in pain, letting his hands, along with the small fan, drop to his side. This caused the other five YouTubers in the room to lift their heads and glare at him.

"What are you groaning about?! You're the closest to the AC!" Jovenshire exclaimed, angry about Lasercorn's lack of appreciation.

Sohinki nodded in agreement, saying, "For the first time-" He meant to finish with, "I agree with Joven," but was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"-in forever!" Anthony sang off-key, mocking Anna from the movie, "Frozen." He tried to alleviate some of the discomfort in the room, but failed. Sohinki looked at Anthony with a confused expression, for he didn't understand the reference. Ian, on the other hand, understood the reference. Due to the climate, Ian was a little irritable, and was perturbed by Anthony's allusion.

"That's not exactly an appropriate song to sing right now, Anthony," Ian barked. He then swiftly turned himself away from Anthony, expressing his contempt. He rubbed one of his temples, trying to sooth the agitation brewing in his head.

"Whoa, 'kay! I won't sing!" Anthony stated, wide-eyed at Ian's sudden burst. Still stuck with the sight of Ian's back, Anthony sighed in frustration.

"I understand you're not liking the heat. You think I like the heat?" Anthony asked. Whining, he also said, "My hair's getting all messed up," with a pout. Ian didn't turn around, but Anthony heard some chuckling from the bearded man, so he decided the conflict between Ian and him was resolved.

Still chuckling, Ian joked, "A female's in the same room as us and I'm still not surprised Anthony's the one to say something like that."

Anthony took no offense, for he knew Ian spoke the truth about him. However, Mari, being the strong feminist she is, scolded Ian by saying, "Hey! Don't generalize women like that, you dick!"

"Yes, mother," Ian replied bluntly, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, a very loud war-of-words started between the two arguers about sexism. Sohinki, an innocent bystander, face-palmed himself, shaking his head at the fact that he'd never be able to finish what he had started to say.

"Girls..." Lasercorn muttered. The argument ensued.

"Girls," Lasercorn stated at a conversation-volume. The argument raged on.

The heat was getting to Lasercorn as well, making him irritable, much like Ian. Pushing off of the arm rests of his seat, Lasercorn used all of his might to launch himself between the combatants, hollering, "GIRLS!"

The two quarrelers suddenly stopped and gave their attention to Lasercorn.

"'Girls?' What?.." Ian said. Lasercorn quickly lunged in Ian's direction and put a finger up to his lips.

"Shh..." he hushed. Ian tried talking, but his lips were made immobile by Lasercorn's finger.

Once he felt Ian would be silent, Lasercorn removed his finger and stood moved to the center of the circle his comrades had formed.

Putting his hands together, Lasercorn seriously stated, "I have a proposition for us."

"Oh, please. Do tell," Sohinki 'begged' sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He was still mad that he wasn't allowed to finished what he had tried to say before.

Ian, however, didn't register Sohinki's plea as sarcasm and added, "Yeah, I'm kinda' interested now, too." Sohinki clenched his fists and slowly blinked in disbelief, mouthing, "What the fuck." Jovenshire and Anthony pursed their lips to contain their laughter, while Mari leaned over in her seat and awkwardly patted Sohinki's shoulder.

At this point, only Ian was paying attention. "Eyes on me!" Lasercorn commanded, clapping loudly. This helped Lasercorn gain the attention of his other four co-workers.

Once he thought they were all listening, Lasercorn started again.

"Like I said, I have a proposition for us. I think you all will find it superb." He paused, waiting to see if someone would interrupt him again. Fortunately, no such thing occurred.

Clearing his throat, Lasercorn finished his statement with, "I say we all go to the beach."

Everyone liked with Lasercorn's idea, nodding in approval.

All agreed. All but one.

Sohinki, furiously shaking his head, said, "No. Nuh-uh. I burn way too easily."

The other four guys of the group started snickering, causing Sohinki to blush.

"C-c'mon! There's nothing funny about sunburns!" Sohinki argued, only to have his ego knocked down even further by letting his voice crack like an adolescent. The laughter increased in volume.

"Does widdle Shohinki need his SPF 100?" Jovenshire joked, chuckling at the same time. The laughter increased even more; Anthony couldn't see.

"Do you need mommy to run down to Wal-Mart?" Ian added in a feminine accent. At this point, the laughter erupted and Sohinki's previously rosy flush turned a deep crimson.

While Ian, Jovenshire, Lasercorn and Anthony were occupied in their heeing and hawing, Mari scooted closer to Sohinki and placed her hand on his back, giving him a comforting rub.

"Don't worry about them; they're just teasing. Just go to the beach, man," Mari stated. "For me?"

Sohinki looked over at Mari and met two eyes that just pleaded with him. They glimmered, shimmered and shined. They watered. They looked very anime. Most of all, they were so puppy-dog-like.

Who can say no to that face?

Sohinki quickly turned his head away. "Fine..." he growled. Mari took her hand back, cheering silently.

"Just don't look at me with that face anymore..."

* * *

Ian stood in front of the mirror glumly. He pinched the fat that covered his abdomen. _There's just so_ _much... _he thought depressingly. His bottom lip started quivering without him noticing. Once he did notice, he lightly slapped himself in the face, scolding himself for being so weak. He hated the fact that he was so sensitive, but he couldn't stop feeling self-conscious about his appearance.

"Hey, Ian!" Anthony called. Ian jumped where he was standing, startled. He turned around to face Anthony, clutching one white-knuckled hand over his pounding heart.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, man..." Ian chided with furrowed brows.

"What's the matter with you? Something get shoved up your ass?" Anthony asked.

"I don't really feel like going to the beach anymore," Ian replied, turning away from Anthony.

"What? Why?" Anthony asked. "You were so excited before."

Of course he was excited before. The beach idea was all Lasercorn's, and Ian can't help but agree with everything Lasercorn suggests.

"Look at me," Ian ordered, turning back to face Anthony. He hung his head shamefully.

Anthony was incredibly confused. He squinted his eyes and leaned forward, trying to find what he was supposed to look at. They were going to the beach; Ian was wearing swimming trunks. _What?_ Anthony thought.

"Okay, I give up. What am I supposed to look at?" Anthony asked, letting his hands flop to his sides. He was exasperated.

Ian looked up at Anthony and quickly grabbed a chunk of fat hanging from his body. "Just look at-" Ian started. He tried completing his sentence, but felt embarrassed talking about his appearance problems. He quickly let go of the fat and hung his head again. No need; Anthony finally understood Ian's problem.

"Ian..." Anthony walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to worry about how you look." He squeezed his shoulder.

"Ha. Easy for you to say..." Ian argued, crossing his arms. Anthony face-palmed himself. He hates it when Ian uses that argument.

"Ian... Is this because of Lasercorn?" Anthony asked. He knew that his best friend had a crush on their co-worker and hated that Ian would never express how he felt, scared about how Lasercorn would react to him being gay.

Ian slowly nodded his head up and down.

"Lasercorn's our friend. Like any friend, he wouldn't judge you."

_Friend... I don't want to just be friends..._ Ian thought. He didn't vocalize this thought, though. He just brought his head back up and said, "Okay. Let's go," with a sad sigh.

"That's the spirit!" Anthony cheered, slapping Ian on the back in a friendly manner. Making his way to the door with two towels in hand, Anthony said, "Now, c'mon! Lasercorn told us to get Sacramento Beach in one hour, and forty minutes have already passed!"

Ian slowly followed.

* * *

"Ugh! I don't like this! The sand's itchy, the smell's terrible, and my sunblock feels sticky!" Sohinki complained, crossing his arms grumpily.

"Shut up, Sohinki! No one cares!" Lasercorn replied in a gruff voice.

The six Smoshers strolled on the sand, bathing in the sun. Miraculously, the beach was practically deserted. The Smosh Games crew did truly loved their fans, but they wanted this day to be a day of pure cooling and alleviation. All of the boys donned swimming trunks- of course, Jovenshire had a Batman version of that as well- and Mari wore a flattering two-piece along with a sun hat. Lasercorn carried a large umbrella, dragged along a cooler and led the group. Suddenly, he stopped and stabbed the umbrella into the sand.

"This is the perfect spot," Lasercorn proclaimed cheerily. Nobody really agreed, but no one felt the need to rebute. So, the group settled with that spot. Mari, Sohinki and Jovenshire set down beach blankets and beach chairs as Lasercorn opened the umbrella.

Soon enough, the six buddies were all sipping bottles of Coca-Cola from Lasercorn's cooler while kicking back in the shade of his umbrella. They sat silently, relaxing during the terrible heat wave.

However, minutes into their relaxation, Ian noted Lasercorn seeming a little tense., eyes darting back and forth.

"Lasercorn, what's up?" Ian asked.

Lasercorn, being his hyperactive self, quickly asked Ian, "Hey, is there a lifeguard on duty?"

Ian slowly checked the scene and saw an empty lifeguard chair. "No, no lifeguard," he answered.

"Cool!" Lasercorn replied, quickly swiftly dropping his bottle into his beach chair's convenient cup holder. "See yah' later!" he said, bouncing off of his chair. Ian looked in the direction Lasercorn was sprinting in and saw a dock not to far away. It was long, extending far into the deep water.

It was pretty obvious Lasercorn planned to jump off of it.

Ian shook his had and chuckled. He was pretty sure steeping on that dock would count as trespassing, but he knew Lasercorn didn't give a shit. That's one thing he admired about Lasercorn. He just didn't care, while Ian felt he- himself- cared way too much.

His eyes returned to Lasercorn. They carefully analyzed Lasercorn's body. Ian noticed how sculpted and muscular Lasercorn's back was. In fact, all of Lasercorn was muscular. His biceps, his triceps, his calves... They were all huge. Ian felt envious; he wished he could have a body like Lasercorn's.

_He'd never be attracted to someone like me..._ Ian thought gloomily.

His attention reverted to Lasercorn, who already reached the end of the dock. His legs bent, coiled and ready to launch. Then, Lasercorn sprang high into the air. Mid-air, Lasercorn did a somersault and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Whoooo!" he hollered as landed in the water, creating a huge splash. Asides from Ian, who Lasercorn already had the attention of, this combination of his yell and his splash grabbed the attention of the rest of the crew.

"Lasercorn is one crazy mother-fucker..." Anthony stated. The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

Ian watched intently as Lasercorn rapidly swam back to the rest of the crew, amazed by his athleticism.

_'Doesn't work out,' my ass... _Ian thought, scoffing.

In under a minute, Lasercorn came close to his friends' location. He stood up from his swimming position and stood in the water, knees-deep. He whipped his short strands of hair back and forth in an attempt to dry them.

As Lasercorn was distracted, Ian took this time to admire Lasercorn's body. Ian noted how he had such broad shoulders that contrasted with the width of his waist; it was Ian's ideal proportion. Lasercorn's pectorals and abdomen were nicely sculpted, a slight 'v' going into his swim trunks. Ian chuckled at the sparse amount of chest hair Lasercorn had, due to the fact that it was red.

When Lasercorn's hair dried a sufficient amount, Ian's eyes looked away immediately. He didn't want Lasercorn to notice him ogling. However, Ian couldn't stop himself from blushing. Anyway, Lasercorn waded through the water until he emerged onto the shore. From there, he ran up to his comrades.

In a hyperactive manner, Lasercorn rapidly asked, "Who wants to go swimming?!" Anthony was the first to stand up.

"Alright!" Anthony cheered, holding out his hand for Lasercorn. Lasercorn quickly hi-fived him. Jovenshire stood up next.

"Yeah, I guess..." Jovenshire said, flexing his arms. "Gotta' give some eye-candy to the ladies." Lasercorn stood before Jovenshire, incredibly confused.

"'Eye candy?' Okay, Joven..." he said, rolling his eyes.

Jovenshire scowled in Lasercorn's direction. "What do you mean, 'okay?' Do you think-"

"Well!" Sohinki interrupted loudly, grabbing the other's attention. "I think I'd rather sit here in the shade than burn my skin and accidentally ingest water that's been urinated in by several species." He took a sip of his Coke.

Mari giggled. "Well, I don't know about you, buzz-kill, but I'm gonna' go into the water." As she stood up, she took off her hat and dropped it onto Sohinki's head. The way it landed shielded Sohinki's eyes, so he sat there for a moment with pursed lips that read, _Really? You just did that?_

Lastly, all of the attention was given to Ian.

"Ian, you wanna' go swimming?" Lasercorn asked, his eyes pleading.

Ian didn't want to go swimming that much. Treading water was a bit difficult for him, and the best swimming he could do deeply resembled a doggy-paddle. But, Lasercorn wanted to go swimming. So, of course...

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," Ian uttered with artificial enthusiasm. As he stood up, he avoided eye contact with the rest of the crew so they wouldn't see the anxiety in his eyes.

Lasercorn turned back to Sohinki. "Last chance, bud."

"Go have fun in the fish pee," Sohinki said, waving his hand good-bye as his other hand pulled out his phone. He opened up some mobile _Minecraft_ and started pick-axing away. Never in a million years would Sohinki have thought he would like _Minecraft_. But, "Maricraft" just had to be a thing... Now, Sohinki was hooked, spending hours to play so he would no longer be a noob.

Anyway, the other five were walking towards the water when Lasercorn suddenly yelled, "I have a great idea!"

Everyone turned to him. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Who wants to go jumping off of the dock?"

* * *

For some reason, nobody caught them for trespassing. Perhaps the dock was free for public use. Lasercorn, Anthony, Jovenshire and Mari all had performed a jump into the water swimmingly; the only thing that (almost) went wrong was a little 'mishap' with Mari's bikini, but we won't get into that.

Now, Ian stood at the very edge of the dock, his toes gripping the edge. His friends had swam a little ways away so they could get a good view of Ian's jump.

Ian's face was pale and his hands were clenched by his sides. Two parts of him were arguing, giving him a headache.

_Ian, you can't swim that well.  
But, how deep can that water really be?  
Who knows? It could be a hundred feet deep!  
Don't be silly; just go for it!  
Don't just go for it! It's risky!  
What's a life without risks?  
You'll sink to the bottom!  
Just use your legs to push off of the bottom to get back to the top! Duh!_

_Hey, that last idea didn't sound too bad..._ Ian thought, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He quickly twisted his body around a few times, both loosening his tense, anxious muscles and shaking the angel and demon off of his shoulders.

Ian bent his legs, prepared to launch. Then, he pushed himself off of the dock, causing him to fly through the air. He formed the classic "cannonball" position and splashed into the water.

Right before he hit the water, Ian heard a distinct _whoop_ come from Lasercorn, and he was proud that he managed to appease Lasercorn; Lasercorn's thought were the things that mattered most to Ian.

In the water, Ian straightened out his body, his feet trying the find the sea floor. Once successful in doing so, Ian tried pushing himself up, but it didn't work.

Ian, who was losing oxygen at a quick rate, was now confused and frightened. _What the fuck?!_ he thought. He tried flailing his legs and found that his left leg was free, but his right leg was snagged on something.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled, but all that came out of his mouth were bubbles. He kept jerking his body around, but whatever was snagged onto him would not come loose.

* * *

Lasercorn was treading water with ease when Ian jumped. In encouragement, he cheered, "Whoo!" for Ian as he made contact with the water.

When the jump was made, Lasercorn started swimming over to around the spot where Ian landed, preparing to congratulate Ian when he surfaced. Everyone else was distracted, playing they own little game of Marco Polo.

Lasercorn was proud of himself for being able to get Ian to let it go. He had noticed Ian always being a little tense around him. Always nervous and fidgety, never making eye-contact.

Lasercorn was treading near where Ian landed, still waiting eagerly. He started getting a little worried when a few more seconds went by without Ian surfacing, but he brushed the thought away, assuming Ian was going to perform some sort of joke or prank on him.

Suddenly, Lasercorn felt something against his leg. He bared with it for a small moment, but it quickly got irritating. He reached down to grab what he thought would be seaweed. Instead, he felt a finger. Feeling down further, he felt the finger spread into a hand.

His face paled and his heart stopped.

_No. No, _he thought repeatedly. He quickly straightened out his body to sink into the water a little, just enough to put his head underwater. Though the water was murky and stung his eyes, he could make out a body flailing around under him.

_Fuck! Ian!_ he thought. He dove and swam down to Ian's body. In an urgent manner, Lasercorn speedily wrapped his arms around Ian and pulled him upward with all of his might. Yet, he wasn't able to pull him out.

Needing oxygen, Lasercorn quickly floated up to the surface. Once he broke through the water, he took a quick gasp of oxygen and sank back down to Ian.

This time, however, Ian's body wasn't moving anymore. It looked suspended in animation in the water. This increased Lasercorn's fright. Adrenaline pumping through his body, Lasercorn pulled Ian off of whatever he was stuck on and swam to the surface with him slung around his shoulder. Fortunately, the dock had a ladder that descended into the water. As he surfaced, Lasercorn grabbed the ladder with one hand and gently laid Ian on the dock with his free arm.

At last, one of the friends finally noticed what was happening. Jovenshire was the one to ask where Lasercorn went. As the three in the water turned around to find Lasercorn, their six eyes met the sight of a seemingly lifeless body on the dock, Lasercorn frantically climbing up the ladder.

Upon realization of the identity of the body, Anthony exclaimed, "Fuck! That's Ian!" He started swimming to him, pumping his arms as quickly as possible. Jovenshire and Mari followed closely behind.

Lasercorn had knelt by Ian's side, tapping his shoulder. "C'mon, Ian! Do something!" He remained motionless.

Lasercorn's hand hovered over Ian's ajar lips. He felt no breath.

By the time the other three had scaled the ladder, Lasercorn was performing CPR on Ian, fiercely thrusting his palms into his chest. Jovenshire, Anthony, and Mari gathered around, petrified.

While performing CPR, Lasercorn demanded, "Go get Sohinki, Mari. Tell him to call 911." Mari quickly snapped out of her frozen state and obeyed immediately, running over to Sohinki.

Lasercorn let his silent tears drip onto Ian's bare chest.

_Ian... Please, stay with me._

_I don't know what I'd do without you._

* * *

It seemed like he had explored the caverns forever. As he turned the corner, he noticed a bit of light blue wedged between the pixels of the stone blocks.

"Score!" Sohinki exclaimed, pumping his fist in victory. "I got me some diamonds!"

"Sohinki!" he heard someone call. He looked up from his phone to see Mari running up to him, kicking up clouds of sand behind her.

"Hi!" he replied cheerily, waving his hand back and forth. He resumed his game, looking back down to his phone.

"Sohinki!" he soon heard again, much louder this time. He jumped, startled. He looked up and saw Mari standing in front of him, intimidatingly.

"Call 911," she demanded.

"What?" Sohinki asked. He took his pinky and twisted it around in his ear, trying to cleanse it. _911? For what? _he thought.

"911, now. Ian's not breathing."

"What?!" Sohinki yelled. He shot out of his chair, now standing up. He peered behind Mari and saw his friends in the distance huddled around something, that 'something' he assumed being Ian. He started sprinting towards the dock, Mari following behind him. As he ran, he started dialing 911.

The moment he arrived on the scene, Sohinki heard the voice of the 911 operator.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"We have a man who's not breathing!" Sohinki hollered, scared.

"Calm down, sir. Now, where are you?"

"We're at Sacramento Beach. We're standing on a large dock; you can't miss it." Pause. "I'm pretty sure he drowned, or something." Sohinki anxiously scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, sir. What is the man's name?"

"Ian Hecox." Sohinki didn't understand why the question was needed, but he complied.

"What is your relation to him?"

"We're good friends," Sohinki quickly replied. He started tapping his foot impatiently. "Could you please hurry it up? Another one of my friends is doing CPR the best he can, but we're still getting nothing."

As though she didn't hear what Sohinki had said, the 911 operator continued by asking, "Could you describe your friend's current appearance?"

_What kind of question is that?! _Sohinki angrily thought. Fuming, Sohinki erupted at the operator. "His 'appearance?!' He looks fucking dead!"

A sigh was heard on the opposite line. "Sir, I'm going to ask again. C-"

"My friend isn't mother-fucking breathing, and you have the goddamn nerve to ask about what he looks like? Just send some paramedics! That's all we need!"

One could almost feel the operator blush. "H-help is on the way, sir."

"Final-fucking-ly..." Sohinki grumbled, ending the call.

Sohinki joined the huddle around Ian's body. Lasercorn, who was still doing chest compressions on Ian, asked Sohinki about the call.

"She said help is on the way, but I doubt any medic 'll get here before dark."

Lasercorn sighed in frustration towards 911, then clenched his teeth while performing even more compressions. His arms were getting terribly sore, but he refused to give up until he knew that Ian would live. He decided he needed to do more.

Stopping the compressions, Lasercorn carefully tilted Ian's head back. Using one hand to pinch Ian's nose and the other to lift his chin, Lasercorn covered Ian's mouth with his own and blew into it. He quickly looked over and saw Ian's chest rise slightly, then deflate. He continued this process.

* * *

Ian slowly drifted back into consciousness. He couldn't lift his eyelids. In fact, he wasn't able to use a majority of his sense. He could only feel. And what he felt confused him.

He felt a pair of lips against his own. But, that wasn't it.

The lips felt right.

The lips were slightly chapped, but Ian enjoyed the abrasive feel. It was like two puzzle pieces that just- _click_- fit together perfectly.

Instinctively, Ian started responding to the kiss. He puckered up his lips and moved his head into the kiss. He let his emotions take over his actions, letting love pour into the kiss.

Truthfully, Ian didn't know who the lips belonged to. But, whoever that was, Ian knows that person was the one._  
_

* * *

Lasercorn was astonished by Ian's movement, wide-eyed. He felt Ian's lips puckering, taking his own along with it. He felt like he should have pulled away and rejoiced about Ian's being alive. But that as it may, he didn't.

He liked the kiss.

He had never thought of himself as homosexual before. He had never felt affection towards another male, or so he believes.

_Am I gay? _Lasercorn questioned.

As Lasercorn subconsciously started responding to the kiss, any doubt of his sexual orientation fled.

His hands had moved to the sides of Ian's face, cradling it as he delved deeper into the kiss. His thumbs gently stroked Ian's sideburns. He felt himself matching Ian in the amount of effort they were putting into this kiss.

* * *

Ian felt the lips lit, leaving him a little saddened. He didn't want the kiss to stop, but he knew that he needed to breath. As he took in a good breath, he finally felt the strength to open his eyes.

As his eyelids fluttered slightly open, he met two big, brown, beautiful eyes, immediately identifying who they belonged to.

"Lasercorn..." he muttered, mustering a weak smile. _A dream come true..._ he thought.

Lasercorn, as he saw Ian's sea-blue eyes once again, beamed while looking down at his newfound lover.

"You're alive," Lasercorn said, crying tears of happiness.

"Of course I'm alive," Ian said in what was almost a yawn. "I'm mother-fucking Ian Hecox."

Lasercorn rolled his eyes chuckling.

"Now," Ian started, in a whisper Lasercorn found sexy. "How about another kiss?"

_Oh, Ian..._ Lasercorn thought. _Almost dies, and this is what he does_. Without hesitation, he leaned in for another kiss.

As they made out once again, Mari discreetly leaned over to Sohinki.

"So... Could you tell who made the first move?" she whispered.

Sohinki leaned over the her as well. "No," he whispered, slightly saddened. "You?"

"No," Mari replied, also slightly saddened. "Who wins?"

Sohinki paused, thinking. "I'll call it a draw if you do," he answered, holding out his hand.

Mari stroked her imaginary beard for a moment. Finally, she shook Sohinki's hand and said, "It's a draw. I didn't have ten dollars to give you anyway."

"Huh," Sohinki thought aloud. "Kinda' weird how an Asian and a Jew were betting, putting money on the line."

"Not as weird as how Iancorn became canon," Mari rebutted.

"True dat," Sohinki agreed.

* * *

"I think Lasercorn will pay the bill. You think think Ian will," Jovenshire stated.

"Right," Anthony confirmed.

"Ten bucks?" Jovenshire suggested.

"Twenty," Anthony demanded.

Jovenshire exhaled heavily, teetering from his heels to his toes. He thought about the number for a moment.

Finally, he held out his hand. "Fine. Twenty dollars."

Anthony took Jovenshire's hand. He was about shake it, but paused.

"What if they split it?" he asked.

"Then you each give one of us ten bucks."

"Huh?" both Jovenshire and Anthony said. They turned their heads and saw Sohinki and Mari at the doorway.

Slowly, they both walked forward. "If Lasercorn pays, Jovenshire will get twenty. If Ian, then Anthony gets it. If it's split, Sohinki and I get ten each," Mari stated assertively.

"Deal?" Sohinki asked, holding out his hand. Mari mimicked.

"Deal," Jovenshire and Anthony agreed fairly quickly. Jovenshire shook Sohinki's hand, and Anthony shook Mari's.

Meanwhile, Ian and Lasercorn were eavesdropping in a nearby room.

"I can't believe they're betting on us," Lasercorn said, chuckling and face-palming himself.

"I can," Ian contradicted. "Despite being in their mid-20s, they can't help but act immature."

"But..." Lasercorn turned towards Ian. "I act immature." He almost whimpered.

"And that's what I love about you," Ian proclaimed, leaning over to peck Lasercorn on the cheek. Lasercorn happily accepted it.

"Now," Ian started, grabbing Lasercorn's hand. "Let's go to my place and eat just to screw up their little bet."

* * *

**A/N: honestly i am just sooooo tired i'm like STAHHHP SHLEEEEEp i've been watching attack on titan and armin is uber kawaii and i wasn't even sure of his gender until episode three EREMIKA**

**lets just say the water in ians lungs just magically disappeared like POOF instagone i'm cosmo and i'm wnada and WEEEEEEE'REEEEEE your fairy god parents WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I SWEAR I DON'T DO DRUGS MUCH BAD SUCH HALLUCINATE VERY NEUROLOGICAL DAMAGE**

**k bai bae i wuv u**

**[insert normal outro]**

**(p.s. i is ti-red)**


	10. Gotta' Catch 'im (Sohanthony)

**A/N: It seems that we are receiving a torrential downpour. What better time to write fanfiction?**

**Think back to the _Why We're Single_ where the Smosh Games guys talked about games they've never finished. What if Sohinki never finished Pokémon Red or Blue?**

* * *

Anthony had draped himself lazily over the rolling chair, pushing himself about with the tips of his toes. Among his friends, he's known to get bored fairly easily. His amount of patience is incredibly small; he hates it when things aren't done efficiently. This time was no exception.

Sohinki fumbled with his mic, clipping it to various places on his shirt. The new mics Wes ordered had finally arrived, and Sohinki was the first to test them out. He wasn't particularly fond of the new mics; he knew that these would produce higher-quality audio, but... There was just this teeny-weeny piece of the mic that jutted out strangely. Anywhere he clipped the mic, his skin would get irritated by the poking of that strange protrusion. It felt so uncomfortable.

"Fuck..." he muttered again, moving the mic once again.

Anthony rolled himself off of the chair and onto the floor. He sprawled on his back, his limbs splayed.

"Sohinki..." he groaned. "Hurry it up..."

"Just... This mic... It's weird," Sohinki complained.

"I don't care!" Anthony stated in a tired, strained voice. He was getting tired of waiting for Sohinki. The plan was to shoot a small scene of Sohinki for a Smosh video on movie reboots after he was done with _Why We're Single_. Anthony didn't expect a delay.

During his wait, Anthony started thinking about _Why We're Single_. More specifically, Sohinki on _Why We're Single_. _Why is Sohinki single?_ Anthony thought. He got up slowly, grunting; it was a struggle. He then plopped onto the chair he was previously draped upon, falling into a thinking mindset.

_Why is Sohinki single?_ he thought again, stroking his measly stubble. He was perplexed. Sohinki is kind, funny, helpful... He can dance, rap, sing well enough to lullaby you, down a ghost chili like it's nothing... _It also doesn't hurt that he's kinda' cute_, Anthony thought, taking a glance over at Sohinki, who was still struggling with the mic. He observed Sohinki's child-like, uneven hair, and his eyes that resembled bright, shiny emeralds. Anthony bit his lip and looked away, hoping Sohinki didn't notice him checking him out.

There was no denying that Anthony had, at the least, a _slight_ crush on Sohinki. However, he didn't want anyone to know he was attracted by males. This attraction caused him to break up with his girlfriend, Kalel, who he's actually still good friends with. Only she and Ian, who Anthony came out to because they're best buds, knew of Anthony's true sexual orientation. Those two are also the only ones who know of Anthony's feelings towards Sohinki.

He gave Sohinki another quick glance and sighed, for he doubted that there was any chance of Sohinki being attracted to males as well. But, then again, Sohinki had girls throwing themselves at him, and he was still single...

_No_, Anthony thought sadly. _There's absolutely no way. I can tell._

Another minute passed and Sohinki was still aimlessly fumbling with the mic.

Anthony laid back in his chair, arms crossed and right foot rapidly tapping the ground.

"Fuck..." Sohinki muttered again. "This mic..." Wes, who was waiting along with Anthony, yawned beside the camera. Gradually, his eyelids were dropping and his head was falling. He was just letting out the beginning of a snore when he suddenly jolted back to consciousness, wide-awake and alert.

Met with the sight of Sohinki being unproductive once again, Wes shrilled, "C'mon, Sohinki! Don't be such a bitch about this!" Anthony silently agreed. He liked Sohinki, but... This was ridiculous. Sohinki was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Why'd you buy such strange mics then?" Sohinki grunted, still struggling.

"Oh my lord!" Anthony suddenly exclaimed, eliciting a squeal from both Wes and Sohinki. Anthony pushed himself off of his seat and marched toward Sohinki. He only stopped when he was mere inches from Sohinki, towering above him. Sohinki stood before Anthony, mouth agape and wide-eyed. Roughly, he yanked the mic from Sohinki's hand, pulling him slightly off-balance. Once Sohinki quickly balanced himself, Anthony pulled the neckline of Sohinki's t-shirt towards himself, stretching the fabric. Then, he quickly clipped the mic onto Sohinki's shirt's neckline. Unintentionally, Anthony's knuckle made contact with Sohinki's bare chest. Anthony didn't notice.

But Sohinki did.

Anthony let go of the shirt, letting it snap back into place. Then, he abruptly walked away. Sohinki still didn't like how the mic felt, but he knew messing with Anthony would be the wrong choice. So, he left the mic where it was and watched Anthony stomp away. All he could think about was...

-how sexy Anthony looked when he was angry.

Sohinki loved how Anthony's nostrils flared and how his ears reddened and how his eyebrows furrowed and... Sohinki was amazed by Anthony's sheer physical perfection, both when angry and when calm.

And how Anthony's knuckle touched Sohinki's bare chest.

Sohinki was fortunate that Anthony turned around when he did, because Sohinki's cheeks flushed. He was also fortunate that Wes thought nothing of his blushing. That type of contact gave Sohinki a sense of intimacy between Anthony in him that was just... Wow. Sure, Sohinki knew it probably meant nothing to Anthony, but it meant a lot to himself.

Only Lasercorn and Jovenshire knew he was gay. They used to tease him about it, but stopped when they saw it actually affected him.

"Okay," Sohinki said after a while, accidentally letting his voice crack. "Let's start filming."

* * *

"So, uh..." Sohinki rubbed his hands together nervously. "I... I'm not very proud of this. But... uh..."

His palms were getting clammy. He pulled his hands apart and shook the sweat off of them. He then took a quick glance over at Anthony, who seemed to be fast asleep in his chair.

_Good_... Sohinki thought. _As long as he's asleep_... _(He's kinda' cute when he's asleep.)_

"I've never finished Pokémon Red. Or Blue. Neither one of them," He uttered quickly, taking no pause between sentences.

"What?!" Anthony cried, awake from his slumber. Sohinki winced at his exclamation, as if in pain.

Anthony marched over to Sohinki, appearing on camera.

"You've never finished Pokémon Red or Blue?!" Anthony asked. He found that claim to be unbelievable.

"W-well..." Sohinki stammered. "You see, w-when I battled the Elite Four, I... And I had to battle this OP pokemon... I forgot potions and m-my starter fainted..." Sohinki avoided eye-contact and added big hand gestures to his explanation. "Then, I k-kinda' gave up-"

"NO!" Anthony exclaimed, beyond displeased by this atrocity. Meanwhile, Wes did a little victory dance inside his head. _This'll be great for the video..._

While Sohinki's face was red before, it was now pale, blood drained from it as he looked at Anthony.

"Come on," Anthony demanded, grabbing Sohinki's wrist. He started dragging Sohinki somewhere, Sohinki sliding on his heels.

"Where are you taking me?" he whimpered.

"Fuck the Smosh video; we're going to my place," Anthony stated.

"Wh-why?" Sohinki questioned in what sounded to be a nervous manner. On the inside, he was ecstatic. He was going to his crush's house! That had to be some sort of 'step-up.'

"I'm gonna' get my Gameboy, and you're gonna' play and finish Pokémon Red."

Sohinki was astonished; Anthony never let anyone- and I mean, anyone- touch his beloved Gameboy. It was practically his child. He was found spooning it at one point in time.

_This is_ _definitely__ some sort of 'step-u__p_,_' _Sohinki thought cheerily. Sohinki felt jolly now. Anthony was (almost) holding his (kinda') hand, he was going to see Anthony's house, and now he knows Anthony trusts him with something he let's nobody else touch.

_Most definitely a step-up_, Sohinki thought.

* * *

"I wanna' hear all of the details," Lasercorn begged, pounding his fists on the marble.

"'Hear all of the details' of what?" Jovenshire asked as he turned about the corner, exiting the kitchen and entering the dining room. In his hands was a pan containing a delectable stir-fry of noodles, beef, and various vegetables. The food was visually appealing, with its bright coloration, and produced a delightful aroma that would've hypnotized Sohinki if he wasn't so angry.

"Our little Sohinki went on a date with Anthony!" David replied giddily, squeaking like a Japanese schoolgirl.

"Really?!" Jovenshire exclaimed, setting down his pan on the table. Once he let go and his hands were free, he lightly punched his friend's shoulder. "Didn't know you had it in yah'!"

Sohinki groaned, rolling his eyes. "It wasn't a date," he stated bluntly. He started rubbing his temples, frustrated with his friends. He loved Lasercorn and Jovenshire like brothers, but... _They can be so obnoxious_, Sohinki thought._  
_

Lasercorn looked over to Sohinki and wagged his pointer finger at his assertively. "Don't be like that," he scolded. He then turned to Jovenshire and cheerily said, "Sohinki went over to Anthony's house!"

Jovenshire went wide-eyed, genuinely- yet pleasantly- surprised. With a goofy grin, Jovenshire said, "Wow! He must really like you!"

Sohinki's cheeks flushed a rosy pink, and the corners of his mouth turned down in . "I'm gonna' go get the plates," he grumbled grumpily. As he got up and walked towards their kitchen cabinets, he deliberately avoided eye contact.

As Jovenshire took a seat along with Lasercorn, he asked, "Could you get some forks, too?"

"Yes, mother," Sohinki replied snarkily. Jovenshire wasn't offended, though. He knew that Lasercorn and his teasing was pissing Sohinki off. Plus, he was wearing an apron. He kinda' deserved it. Especially since the apron had the statement, "Kitchen, Sweet Kitchen," stitched on it.

"Thank you!" Jovenshire said back.

Sohinki came back soon, placing two plates and two forks on the table.

"Two?" Jovenshire asked.

"Only two?" Lasercorn asked as well.

"I'm not hungry," Sohinki muttered grouchily.

"Fine by me!" Lasercorn said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Suit yourself!" Jovenshire said, also shrugging his shoulders.

Then, Jovenshire and Lasercorn looked at each other ecstatically. "More for us!" they exclaimed in unison. Before they started devouring their food, they hi-fived each other with the hands that weren't gripping a fork white-knuckled. Then, they dug immediately into Jovenshire's delicious stir-fry, shoveling it into their mouths. Bits of noodle flung everywhere, and they didn't even use the plates; they ate straight from the pan.

Sohinki spent a moment to shake his head at the barbaric behavior of his friends before returning to their shared bedroom.

As Sohinki entered the room, he was stuck once again by the pungent odor of soiled clothing and game-rage perspiration. The other two always claim to never smell anything, but the odor was so clearly evident. It's no surprise to Sohinki that the girls his friends invite over never come back for a second visit.

The room they shared was quite large, so they split it into quadrants: Lasercorn's space, Jovenshire's space, Sohinki's space, and their designated gaming space. Jovenshire had wanted to be the closest to the door, for he had a squirrel's bladder, and Lasercorn wanted to be placed the closest to the gaming space. In result, Sohinki's space ended up being in the far, back corner, accidentally secluded. However, Sohinki didn't mind that. He liked being isolated sometimes. It really helps him think during dire times.

And what time was more dire than now?

Sohinki walked over to his bed and laid on it, resting the back of his head on the palms of his hands. He inhaled deeply. _Pause_. He then exhaled, hearing himself lightly wheeze. He tensed up all of his body muscles. _Pause_. He then relaxed his muscles and felt himself practically sink into his mattress.

Now, he could think.

_Lasercorn and Jovenshire brought something important up: a date with Anthony_, Sohinki thought. _How can I ask Anthony on a date? I want it to be special._

After a few minutes of blank thought, Sohinki decided to break down his thought process.

_Okay, what does Anthony like? I can build off of there_, he thought.

_Anthony likes... Nice clothes_, Sohinki thought. He quickly shook his head. _I don't wanna' just buy something for him. It wouldn't be special._

_Anthony likes... 'Adventure Time_,_'_ Sohinki thought. He shook his head again. _What would I do there?_

Sohinki thought for a few more moments, only drawing blanks. He was about to give up when he realized he had forgotten something incredibly obvious. Once he realized it, he face-palmed himself.

_Anthony loves Nintendo,_ _idiot! _Sohinki thought. _Now, gotta' make that even more specific..._

_There's Mario, Legend of Zelda, Poké-_

_Pokémon.  
_

As if by magic, an idea popped into Sohinki's mind. If this were a cartoon, a light-bulb would've appeared in a cloud of glitter above Sohinki's head. Quickly, Sohinki pulled Anthony's Gameboy out of his giant jacket pocket and turned it on.

_If I play hard, it should only take me one or two days... _Sohinki thought.

* * *

"Sohinki?" Anthony called as he peered about the corner. Sohinki had told him to arrive early for a filming of _Gamebang_, but didn't specify why. Due to his curious nature, Anthony drove over to their HQ as soon as possible.

"In here!" Anthony heard back. It came from Sohinki's office.

_Of course it came from Sohinki's office; you were trying to find Sohinki! Why didn't you check his office first? _he asked himself. He blamed his incapability to think on his feelings towards his short friend. Sohinki always made him feel that way.

Wiping one of his clammy palms on the side of his skinny jeans, Anthony walked into Sohinki's office.

"Why'd you want me to come?" Anthony asked as nonchalantly as possible. However, he started blushing at how that question could be interpreted sexually.

"I need help with the Elite Four," Sohinki answered, gesturing Anthony to come closer.

"Oh, you better not quit now, Sohinki..." Anthony said, marching over to him.

Sohinki got out of his seat, gesturing Anthony to sit down in his seat. Before Anthony took a seat, Sohinki handed him the Gameboy. Anthony ripped the Gameboy out of Sohinki's palm and took his seat.

Anthony handled this like a damn professional.

Wait; what am I saying?

Pokémon is mother-fucking serious business.

Anyway, as Anthony turned on the Gameboy, Sohinki took a place behind him. Anthony thought Sohinki would pull up a chair next to him, but no. Instead, Sohinki leaned against the back of Anthony's seat, his forearms resting on Anthony's shoulders. Sohinki's eyes peered around Anthony's head as his exhalations beat the hairs on Anthony's neck. It took Anthony all of his will to not shiver pleasurably.

In front of him, Anthony saw Sohinki's fingers lace together, making his arms almost wrap themselves around Anthony's neck. Anthony was confused.

_Is Sohinki..?_ he started thinking. _Does Sohinki..?_ He quickly dismissed these thoughts, though.

Though all of this happened in seconds, it felt like an hour to Anthony.

Anyway, the game had finally loaded and Anthony accessed Sohinki's file.

Anthony cleared his throat. "Okay," he said, his voice unintentionally cracking. "I gotta' check your party, first." Anthony swiftly moved his thumb to the START button and pressed it, opening up the menu. He moved the highlighter onto 'Pokémon,' and pressed A.

He never even saw what Pokémon Sohinki had.

He stared at the small screen, his grin growing larger by the second.

Sohinki had six Pokémon in his party. In short, a full party.

Their names, shown in 8-bit letters, were:

"WILL"

"YOU"

"GO"

"OUT"

"WITH"

"ME"

Anthony quickly whipped his head to the side. His eyes met a rose Sohinki was holding. He wasn't sure where the rose came from, but he did care. Seeing the thorns, Anthony gingerly took Sohinki's rose. His grin was humongous.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sohinki replied in a low voice, which Anthony found incredibly sexy.

Anthony looked down at his rose, twiddling with it with his fingers. He then looked back up at Sohinki, who had such a hopeful look on his face.

Anthony grabbed Sohinki's face with one hand and leaned in for a kiss. Sohinki was startled at first, but soon had become enslaved by Anthony's lips. There was no battle for dominance, for the mutual affection and- dare I say- love they felt for one another was equivalent.

Sohinki started running his fingers through Anthony's styled hair, breaking up the clumps of hair that were gelled together. Anthony's calloused palm caressed Sohinki's cheek, rubbing itself against his abrasive stubble.

They had pulled apart only for a deep breath.

"I'll take you someplace to eat," Sohinki proclaimed rapidly with a lot of breath..

"How about 'Buffalo Wild Wings?'" Anthony asked in the same rapid, breathy fashion as Sohinki. "Love that place."

"Me, too. Pick you up at your place?"

"I'll be ready by seven."

"Okay," Sohinki replied, smirking.

They both dove in for another kiss.

_Good thing I didn't have to wait for this_, Anthony thought in regards to the second kiss between him and his new boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: i is tired and i dunnut ned 2 lern how to spelllll i speeeeeeeel perfecshunitleeeeee**

**signin off n shtuff**

**BYE**


End file.
